The Secret Hearts
by XxButterflyxAngelxLover
Summary: A/U Hikari & Taichi move away. Takeru & Hikari hadn't told each other their feelings. 3 yrs later they come back. Time to admit feelings, right? Nope. People/things get in the way. What's going to happen? Will they admit their feelings? Takari COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_Hi! this is my first Digimon fanfiction, so it might not be very good. I just hope you like it. Please review!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

Summary: A/U: Hikari and Taichi had moved away. Takeru and Hikari hadn't told each other how they feel. After 3 years Hikari and Taichi move back. Time to admit feelings, right? Wrong. Catherine gets in the way. So what's going to happen? Will they admit their feelings? What will happen between them? Takari

**Prologue**

Hikari "Kari" Yagami was a sixteen-year-old girl with shoulder length brown hair and red eyes. She had an older brother named Taichi "Tai". Living in Odaiba, Japan until Hikari was thirteen and Taichi was fifteen they met great friends- Yamato "Matt" Ishida, his younger brother Takeru "TK" Takaishi, Sora Takenouchi, Jyou (Joe) Kido, Mimi Tachikawa and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi. All of them, except for Takeru, were Taichi's age while Takeru was Hikari's age. Hikari and Takeru had other friends that were also their age- Daisuke (Davis) Motomiya, Iori (Cody) Hida, Miyako (Yolei) Inoue, and Ken Ichijouji (who went to a different school then them).

Hikari and Takeru had crushes on each other, although they were both to oblivious to notice the other one liked them and were too afraid to admit it. Daisuke also had a crush on Hikari, and Takeru and Daisuke would often fight over her.

At the age of thirteen, Hikari and Taichi (who was at the age of fifteen) had to move, leaving their friends behind. Now, they're back in Odaiba when Hikari is sixteen and in her Sophomore year in school and Taichi is eighteen and a Senior.

Takeru was the captain of the basketball team and the star as well as being very popular. Daisuke was the star of the soccer team and the captain of it. Iori was on the school's Kendo team. Yamato was the lead singer of his band "The Teenage Wolves". Sora was on the tennis team.

Will old loves be rekindled? What will happen with everyone?

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Please review! Tell me what you think!_

_-Butterfly_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi! Thought I'd also give you Chapter One!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

Summary: A/U: Hikari and Taichi had moved away. Takeru and Hikari hadn't told each other how they feel. After 3 years Hikari and Taichi move back. Time to admit feelings, right? Wrong. Catherine gets in the way. So what's going to happen? Will they admit their feelings? What will happen between them? Takari

**Chapter One**

Hikari hit her alarm clock and stretched. It was the first day of school and the first day of her going back to her old school. She had yet to see her old friends and hadn't talked to any of them in a long time. She looked at a picture on her bedside table as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The picture had all of her friends and Taichi's friends smiling in a large group. She smiled at seeing the picture of Takeru, who had been her best friend and crush. His arm was draped over her shoulder and the other was giving Daisuke bunny ears. She laughed at the sight of the bunny ears.

"Kari, you better be awake in there!" her mother called from the hallway, using her daughter's nickname

"Yeah mom! I'm about to get ready!" Hikari said

"Alright," her mother said

Hikari tore her gaze away from the picture and stood up, stretching again as she walked over to her dresser, where an outfit she had chosen the night before sat- a white skirt along with a light pink t-shirt. Simple and yet cute. Hikari quickly changed, and did the rest of her morning routine.

She walked over to her brother's room and knocked on the door. "Tai! Get up!" she said

"I am up," Taichi said, appearing behind her

"Ah! Don't scare me like that Tai!" Hikari said, gripping her chest with one hand, hitting her brother with the other

"Sorry. Come on, lets get some breakfast." Taichi said, holding his arm where Hikari had hit him

"Right." Hikari said

After getting breakfast, they walked to school and were in the office.

"Taichi, you will be in Class 12-A." the secretary said handing Taichi a piece of paper with the schedule and his locker and locker combination, "Your locker is number 149."

"Thank you." Taichi said, and turned to Hikari, "I'll meet you by the gates after school, okay?"

"Alright." Hikari said, and Taichi left

"And Hikari, you will be in class 10-A." she said, handing Hikari the same she had handed to Taichi, "Your locker is number 349."

"Alright, thank you." Hikari said, and left the room

--

"Alright class." the teacher, Mrs. Tsuki, said, "We have a new student today- Yagami Hikari."

Hikari entered and stood at the front of the class, looking through the large class. "You may sit next to the blonde." Mrs. Tsuki said, pointing to a blonde sixteen-year-old boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes

"Its been a while Kari." the boy, Takeru, said smiling

"It has," Hikari said smiling

Time went by quickly, and it was soon lunch. Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori walked over to where Hikari and Takeru were eating lunch in the school's courtyard.

"Kari!" Miyako said happily, sitting beside Hikari

"Hi you guys," Hikari said smiling

"So you and Tai are both back?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah. Tai's a senior." Hikari said

"Yeah, so is Yamato. Its hard to believe they're already seniors, don't you think?" Takeru said

"That's for sure." Hikari said smiling

"So what have you been up to Kari?" Iori asked

"Nothing special really. Just trying to get unpacked and everything." Hikari said

"Where do you live now?" Miyako asked

"Same place as before actually. The people that lived there after us moved out just a week before we moved back in." Hikari said smiling

"That's good." Takeru said

"Yeah," Hikari said

"We should all hang out this weekend." Miyako said

"Basketball game." Takeru said sighing

"Soccer game," Daisuke said sighing

"Kendo match." Iori said sighing

"Kari?" Miyako said

"When are all your games?" Hikari asked

"My basketball game is Saturday at 5:00," Takeru said

"My soccer game is Saturday at 6:00." Daisuke said

"And my Kendo match is Sunday at 2:00." Iori said

"Then why don't we try to make all of them Miyako?" Hikari asked, "It'll be fun!"

"Oh! I just remembered I have to work at the store on Saturday!" Miyako said

"Okay," Hikari said

"How are you going to make both mine and TK's games though?" Daisuke asked

"Uh..." Hikari said

"You don't have to come to either Kari." Takeru said, "You could just go to Daisuke's game instead of mine. Its no big deal, really."

"No! I wanna make both the games..." Hikari said

"Well then why don't you just go to TK's game until Daisuke's game starts?" Iori said

"Yeah! I can't believe I didn't think of that!" Hikari said, hitting her head

"Just the same as you used to be Yagami." a tall sixteen-year-old girl with long blonde hair said, walking over

"Hello Catherine," Hikari said, trying not to sound angry

"Yes, you are just as dim-witted as you used to be." Catherine said

"Oh just shut up Catherine. Kari's got more brains then you ever will." Takeru said, leaning back

"You're standing up for her? I thought you were MY boyfriend though!" Catherine said

"Definitely not." Takeru said, "I'm not your boyfriend. Never have been, never will be."

"Ugh!" Catherine let out a loud grunt and stomped away angrily

"Ouch, cruel much?" Daisuke said

"Hey, no one talks bad about Kari." Takeru said shrugging

"Yeah, I remember when she first moved. So many people were saying she had-" Daisuke said

"Shut up!" Takeru said, covering Daisuke's mouth

"What were they saying about me TK?" Hikari asked

"Nothing Kari," Takeru said

"TK, I know you too well. I may have been gone for three years, but I still can tell when you're lying to me." Hikari said, crossing her arms over her chest

"Kari-" Takeru said

"Just tell me TK. Before I make one of the others tell me." Hikari said, rolling her eyes

"Alright, alright." Takeru said, sitting up straight, "People were saying that you had...done every guy in the school and done me more then once." he blushed at that

Hikari was silent after hearing that. "Kari?" Miyako asked, placing a hand on Hikari's shoulder

"Sorry..." Hikari said, and Miyako released Hikari's shoulder "I just...I don't get why they would start that rumor..."

"Because they're jealous." Takeru said, laying his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah right. Why would they be jealous of me?" Hikari asked, looking in Takeru's eyes

"Do we REALLY need to answer that?" Daisuke said, raising an eyebrow, "There are so many reasons why they should be jealous of Kari!"

"Yeah, I think we'd be here all day if we listed every reason why they would be jealous of you." Takeru said smiling

"You guys are seriously flirts!" Hikari said, hitting Takeru's shoulder lightly, sending a glare at Daisuke

"Only for you Kari," the two said, laughing

"Thanks you guys." Hikari said smiling

"So how was Heiwa?" Iori asked

"Fine. Nothing special really happened." Hikari said

"Make any new friends?" Miyako asked

"Yeah, a lot actually..." Hikari said

"Aw, you replaced us Kari!" Daisuke said, holding his chest, "I'm hurt! I never would have thought you'd replace us!"

"Eh! I never did that!" Hikari said, "You guys are my best friends! I could never replace you!"

"We know Kari, we were only joking." Takeru said smiling

"Yeah, we know you'd never replace us." Daisuke said smiling

"Otherwise we'd seriously have some problems." Miyako said

"That's for sure." Iori said

--

"Hey Tai!" Sora said, walking over to Taichi as they were in lunch

"Hey Sora!" Taichi said happily

"How you been? Its great to see you back!" Sora said happily

"Its great to be back." Taichi said smiling

"The others and I usually eat around the basketball courts. Are you going to come with us?" Sora asked

"Of course." Taichi said

"Great," Sora said

A few minutes later, Taichi, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Yamato and Koushiro were sitting in a circle around the basketball court.

"So what have you all been up to?" Taichi asked

"Nothing really." Jyou said, "What about you?"

"Yeah, we should be asking you that. You left us for _three_ _years_." Yamato said

"Hey! I can't help it when my parents get promoted!" Taichi said, holding his hands up in defense

"I was joking Tai." Yamato said

"Oh..." Taichi said

"So what have you been doing Tai?" Mimi asked

"Nothing really," Taichi said

"Meet any cute girls?" Yamato asked

"Hey! You have a girlfriend!" Sora said, hitting Yamato

"Oh, I do?" Yamato said, holding his chin in thought

"Yes!" Sora said, hitting him again

At that Yamato wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. "You wouldn't think I'd forget, would you?" he whispered in her ear, causing Sora to blush madly

"I think I've missed something." Taichi said

"Yeah, when you were gone Sora and Yamato got together and so did Mimi and Jyou." Koushiro said

"Looks like you and I are the only single ones from our group then." Taichi said

"Well, Kari and TK." Yamato said

"Speaking of them, has TK ever even gotten a girlfriend?" Taichi asked

"You know him. Flirts but doesn't go out." Yamato said

"Reminds me of someone else when he was TK's age." Sora said

"Hey!" Yamato said, and they all laughed

"What about Kari?" Mimi asked

"One boyfriend but after a month she broke up with him." Taichi said

"Did she ever tell you why?" Sora asked

"No but the night before she had been on the phone with TK for a while." Taichi said

"That's weird..." Mimi said, and then shook her head, "Whatever."


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying this story! Here's chapter Two! Thank you to Sam (anonymous reviewer) and Navaka114 for reviewing!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

Summary: A/U: Hikari and Taichi had moved away. Takeru and Hikari hadn't told each other how they feel. After 3 years Hikari and Taichi move back. Time to admit feelings, right? Wrong. Catherine gets in the way. So what's going to happen? Will they admit their feelings? What will happen between them? Takari

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

Takeru walked with Hikari to their lockers after school.

"So what did you think of your first day back?" Takeru asked

"It was great. It was great to see my friends, especially." Hikari said smiling

"Mind if I walk with you home?" Takeru asked

"No, but Tai's waiting for me at the front gates." Hikari said, and stopped in front of a locker, "Number 349. Here we go."

"That's your locker?" Takeru said

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Hikari asked

"What are YOU doing around here?" Catherine said, walking over and glaring at Hikari

"That's why." Takeru said sighing, "Catherine, leave Kari alone."

"Why should I? She's next to my locker." Catherine said, still glaring at Hikari

"Looks like you'll be dealing with me for a while then. My locker's here too." Hikari said, smiling sweetly

"Whatever," Catherine said, flipping her blonde hair back

She walked over to Takeru and placed her hand on his chest. "You will be mine Takeru Takaishi." she whispered, kissed his check and walked away

"Aren't you going to go to your locker?" Hikari asked, apparently having missed what Catherine had done to Takeru

"Uh, yeah, I'll meet you at the front gates too, okay?" Takeru said

"Okay," Hikari said, and smiled at Takeru as he left

--

"I can't believe Kari's so dense sometimes!" Miyako said

She and Daisuke were behind the corner near Hikari's locker. They had seen everything that happened between Catherine and the other two. They had followed the two, wondering if the two would finally ask each other out. Unfortunately, it never happened, and that might cause a problem.

"I think they're both dense." Daisuke said

"Whatever, we better go." Miyako said

"Right." Daisuke said, and they left

--

Taichi leaned against the front gates.

"Kari's not here yet?" Takeru said as he walked over to Taichi

"No, what are you doing here?" Taichi asked

"I wanted to walk with you guys." Takeru said, "I figured Kari would have beat me here though since my locker is farther then hers and everything..."

"That's weird..." Taichi said

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Takeru whispered

"TK! Tai!" Koushiro said, running over, putting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath

"What's up Izzy?" Taichi said, using Koushiro's nickname

"Kari...Catherine...fight...hallway...locker room..." Koushiro said through breathes

"Take a deep breath and then tell us Izzy!" Taichi said, touching Koushiro's shoulders

"He meant that Kari and Catherine are in a fight in the hallway near the locker room!" Takeru said after a minute

"That true?" Taichi said

Koushiro nodded. Takeru sped off, dropping his backpack on the ground as he ran.

_'Stupid Catherine...I wonder if Kari is fighting back...knowing her probably not...oh please let Kari be okay...'_ Takeru thought

Takeru quickly rounded the corner by the locker rooms, only to see a large crowd of people. He pushed through, and when he saw what was in the center, he was shocked. Hikari was being held by one girl, and Catherine was hitting her and pulling her hair.

Takeru ran over and grabbed Catherine from behind, throwing her to the side. "Don't touch her!" he said venomously

"TK!" Catherine said, and the girl released Hikari

Hikari fell forward and Takeru caught her, catching her in his arms. "Don't you DARE touch her again." he said, glaring at Catherine

"Why do you always side with _her_?" Catherine asked, pointing to Hikari

"Because she's my best friend!" Takeru said, "Now everyone get! There's nothing more to see!"

_'Great...all he thinks of me is as his best friend...'_ Hikari thought, a tear rolling down her cheek as she clutched onto Takeru's shirt

"Are you okay?" Takeru asked, tilting her head up just as the tear was gone

"Yeah...thank you..." Hikari said

"You sure? You look pretty beat up." Takeru said

"Maybe because I _was_ just beat up, ever thought of that?" Hikari said angrily, and got out of his hold

"Kari, what's wrong?" Takeru asked worriedly

"Nothing," Hikari said

"Kari, please, tell me." Takeru said, putting a hand on her shoulder

"I'm just tired of Catherine." Hikari said. Okay, maybe it wasn't the full truth, but she wasn't about to say that it was actually that she was hurt that they were only best friends.

"If you want, I can keep her away from you." Takeru said

"It won't stop her. There's nothing you can do." Hikari said, "Now lets go home."

"Right," Takeru said, and he, Hikari and Tai left

--

_There you go! Hope you liked it. The drama will start coming in more the next chapter. Review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! This is going to be a short chapter but a lot happens in it. Hope you like it! Please review!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

Summary: A/U: Hikari and Taichi had moved away. Takeru and Hikari hadn't told each other how they feel. After 3 years Hikari and Taichi move back. Time to admit feelings, right? Wrong. Catherine gets in the way. So what's going to happen? Will they admit their feelings? What will happen between them? Takari

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Chapter Three**

It was late and Takeru's mother wasn't home. He sat on the couch, watching television as the phone rang.

"Hello, Takaishi residents." Takeru said

"_TK?"_ a soft voice said

"Yes," Takeru said

"_Its Catherine."_ the voice said

"What do you want?" Takeru said, groaning silently

"_I have a proposition for you." _Catherine said

"Why should I do anything for you?" Takeru said

"_Because it involves Yagami."_ Catherine said

Takeru became angry. "What else did you do to her?" he said angrily

"_Nothing...yet." _Catherine said

"What do you mean "yet"?" Takeru said

"_Look TK- if you become my boyfriend I won't hurt her." _Catherine said

A battle raged in Takeru's mind. He could either be with Catherine- he shuddered at the thought- and have Hikari safe, or not be with Catherine and have Hikari hurt badly. There was now no question in his mind what he was going to do. He groaned. Oh what he was doing for the girl he loved.

Yes, he admitted it. He _loved _Hikari Yagami.

"You have to promise that you won't hurt Kari and that I can break it off at any moment." Takeru said

"_You have to wait at least two weeks before you break it off."_ Catherine said

Oh what he did for that beautiful brunette.

"Fine," Takeru said sighing, "I'll be your boyfriend. But Kari isn't hurt."

"_Whatever. I'd better go. Bye TK!" _Catherine said, and hung up

Takeru hit his head on the back of the couch. Oh what he did for that beautiful brunette.

--

The next morning came quickly, and Takeru was now at his locker.

"Hey TK," Catherine said, walking over to him

"Hello Catherine," Takeru said, shutting his locker

"I need to go to my locker. Come with me," Catherine said, walking down the hall

_'Someone just get a gun and shoot me. At least this way I can see Kari before class.'_Takeru thought

"Oh, hi TK. What are you doing over here?" Hikari asked, seeing Takeru

"My _boyfriend_ is waiting for me." Catherine said

"Boyfriend?" Hikari said, mouth wide

"Yes, now out of the way Yagami." Catherine said

Hikari tried not to let the tears fall as she opened her locker. No, Takeru and Catherine would notsee her cry. But, damn, it hurt to hear that Takeru was with that girl.

She suddenly felt an arm on her shoulder. She blinked to dry her eyes and looked to see who it was. It was Takeru. Her eyes hardened and she shrugged his hand off, slammed her locker and walked away.

"Kari..." Takeru whispered, taking a step forward

"Don't TK." Catherine said, putting a hand on his chest to stop him, "Come on, I have to get to class."

Takeru sighed and followed Catherine. He'd have to explain everything to Hikari. And hope she forgives him.

--

Hikari pulled her books out angrily as she sat down.

"Is something wrong Hikari?" a classmate, Amy Roberts, said

"No; thanks though Amy." Hikari said, smiling slightly at the girl

Takeru entered and sat beside Hikari. He smiled at her, but she gave no response. He frowned and pulled out a piece of paper to write on.

_**What's wrong?**_He wrote and passed it to Hikari.

_Nothing._ She wrote and passed back

_**You're a bad liar, even on paper Kari. Tell me what's wrong. Please??**_

_What's wrong with me is my own business. Now leave me alone._

_**Not until you tell me what's wrong.**_

Hikari read the last sentence, crumpled the note, stood up and threw it in the garbage can.

Takeru sat, shocked as she stared coldly at him. He'd have to explain everything about Catherine later.

Lunchtime came quickly, and throughout the whole day he had Hikari ignoring him and Catherine trying to be around him.

"Kari!" Takeru said, seeing her heading for the lunch area outside

He caught up with her quickly and grabbed her arm. "Kari, lets talk." he said

"About what? There's nothing to talk about." Hikari said

"Yes there is. I had to have done something wrong for you to ignore me all morning. So please, tell me what I did wrong." Takeru said, releasing Hikari

"I thought we were best friends TK." Hikari said, closing her eyes as she felt tears stinging her eyes and hugging herself

"We are." Takeru said

"Then why did you become Catherine's boyfriend when she is my worst enemy?" Hikari said angrily

It started to rain as they stood out in the school's courtyard.

"I had no choice!" he shouted

"You ALWAYS have a choice!" she shouted

Takeru had long ago let go of her, and now they stood facing each other; rain now pouring down hard.

"This time I didn't Kari!" Takeru shouted over the rain

Thunder roared as a tear rolled down Hikari's face angrily.

"Why not?" she said, hugging herself tighter

Takeru suddenly pulled her close to him, hugging her. Tears of anger rolled down her cheeks as she pounded at his chest.

"Because otherwise Catherine would have hurt you." he whispered in her ear

But Hikari didn't hear him. Not only because thunder had roared at that exact time, but also because she had fainted.

"Damn it," Takeru said, placing one hand under her knees, "Of _all_ the times to let your bad health get to you Kari!"

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying this so far! Just to let you know- I start school next Tuesday so I might not be updating as well, but I will be sure to update every week. It will just most likely be on the weekends. I start my Sophomore year in high school, so yeah..._

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

Summary: A/U: Hikari and Taichi had moved away. Takeru and Hikari hadn't told each other how they feel. After 3 years Hikari and Taichi move back. Time to admit feelings, right? Wrong. Catherine gets in the way. So what's going to happen? Will they admit their feelings? What will happen between them? Takari

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Chapter Four**

Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori all stood at the doors near where Hikari and Takeru had argued. Takeru suddenly appeared in the doorway, drenched, and carrying a drenched Hikari.

"What happened?" Miyako asked worriedly

"I'll tell in the nurse's office. One go to get Kari's books along with mine- they should be in the classroom- and someone else get Tai." Takeru said

"I'll get Tai." Daisuke said

"And I'll get the books." Iori said

"I'll come to the nurse's with you." Miyako said

"Alright," Takeru said, and Daisuke and Iori left

"So what happened? And why are you going out with Catherine?" Miyako asked, "Why were you two fighting?"

"Kari's mad that I'm going out with Catherine. That's why we were fighting." Takeru said, "And the only reason I'm going out with her is because she said if I didn't she would hurt Kari."

"Wow..." Miyako said

"And she fainted as I said it and thunder crashed so I don't think she heard." Takeru said

"Talk about bad timing." Miyako said

"Yeah," Takeru said sighing

Takeru noticed Hikari shiver against him, and he pulled her closer to him, trying to keep her warm.

"Oh my, what happened?" the nurse, Mrs. Akizuki, said as Takeru- with Hikari in his arms- and Miyako entered

"We were outside during the rainstorm and she fainted." Takeru said

"Lets get her into a bed. Is her brother on his way?" Mrs. Akizuki asked

"Yeah. Daisuke went to get him. Iori went to get our books." Takeru said, and placed Hikari on a cot

"Go and dry off. We've also got to get her dried off. We'll tell you when we're done." Mrs. Akizuki said, pushing him out the door with a new set of clothes

"Fine," Takeru said, sighing as he left the room

Taichi burst into the nurse's office. "Where is she?!" he shouted

"In the room. Mrs. Akizuki and Miyako are drying her." Takeru said

"Okay, thanks." Taichi said, going to the door

"Don't thank me." Takeru said sadly, "Its my fault she fainted."

"What?" Taichi said, confused

"W were arguing. I'll tell you more later." Takeru said

"I'm holding you to that." Taichi said, knocking on the door

"No TK!" Miyako said

"Its Taichi." Taichi said

"Oh, then come in." Mrs. Akizuki said

"Is she going to be okay?" Taichi asked, entering the room to see them talking towels to Hikari's body

"With time. She should stay home tomorrow though, in case she gets a cold." Mrs. Akizuki said, "She should wake up soon. She only fainted."

"Good." Taichi said sighing

"Now out of the room so we can change her." Mrs. Akizuki said

"Fine," Taichi said, and left the room

"So TK, what happened?" Daisuke asked as Takeru walked over at the same moment Taichi exited the room and Iori walked over

"Yeah, why did Kari faint?" Taichi asked

"I'm dating Catherine." Takeru said

"What?" all the boys shouted

"She _hates_ Kari! How could you date her?" Taichi said

"Would you rather have Kari hurt?" Takeru said, making eye contact with Taichi

"_What?_" all the boy said, confused

"Catherine said that if I didn't become her boyfriend, she would hurt Kari." Takeru said, "Kari found out Catherine and I were together, and got mad. We were arguing when it started raining. She fainted when I was telling her why and it thundered. I don't think she heard me either."

"Damn," Daisuke said

"Yeah," Takeru said sighing

"Why not just break up with Catherine now?" Taichi asked

"Catherine made it so I can't break up with her for two weeks." Takeru said, "It will be two hell-bent weeks, but I would rather deal with it then have Kari hurt."

"You've fallen for her." Daisuke said

"Yes and she might not ever find out." Takeru said

"What do you mean?" Iori asked

"Yeah, you've gotta tell her!" Daisuke said

"She's my best friend." Takeru said, "And I highly doubt she likes me as more than friends."

_'Don't say anything Taichi. They have to learn on their own.'_ Taichi thought, biting his tongue

"Whatever," Daisuke said

"You boys may come in now." Mrs. Akizuki said

"So what's the deal Mrs. Akizuki? Should I take her home?" Taichi asked entering, "Mom and dad are both at work."

"Lets wait until she wakes up. She's already starting to get a fever." Mrs. Akizuki said

"Alright," Taichi said

"Can I at least stay with her?" Takeru asked

"Unless you would rather go home. You didn't think you'd go back to class, did you Takeru?" Mrs. Akizuki said

"I never thought about it." Takeru said, "But, uh, when she wakes up, instead of keeping her here, could I either take her to my house or her own house?"

"As long as its okay with Taichi." Mrs. Akizuki said

"Yeah, its cool." Taichi said

"Alright then." Mrs. Akizuki said

"Take her back to your place. We don't want my parents to freak if they were to see you with her asleep or something in our house. And you don't have a key anyways, I'll need mine and I don't know where Kari's is." Taichi said

"I know where your extra one is and I know where Kari always keeps her key." Takeru said, "But she should come to my house. I'll know where everything is and won't have to worry about boxes."

"Right. We'll all head over there when school's over, okay?" Taichi said

"Okay." Takeru said

"Oh man Catherine isn't going to be happy about this..." Miyako said

"She'll deal with it." Takeru said

"We better get back to class." Iori said

"Right, see ya dude." Daisuke said leaving

"Take care of her TK," Miyako said, leaving

"Be careful," Iori said, leaving as well

"If you explain carefully, she'll forgive you." Taichi said, placing a hand on Takeru's shoulder, "I trust you with her, so be careful TK."

"I will be. I promise." Takeru said, looking in Taichi's eyes

Taichi nodded and left and the nurse went to get a damp washcloth. He pulled a chair up next to the cot.

"Please Kari, wake up soon." Takeru said, watching her

"It shouldn't be long before she wakes up." Mrs. Akizuki said, entering with a basin full of water and a washcloth, "I'll need you to keep this washcloth wet and on her forehead until she wakes up."

"Alright, thank you." Takeru said, taking the washcloth

"Of course." Mrs. Akizuki said as she left the room

--

_Hope you liked it! Please review! Sorry its kind of a boring chapter..._

_-Butterfly_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone! How is everyone doing? I'm okay right now. My school has started and there's already a lot going on. Here's the next chapter._

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Chapter Five**

Catherine walked over to Daisuke's desk. They were in one of the few classes they had together (thankfully).

"Where's TK?" Catherine asked, slamming her hand on his desk

"Gees, calm down Catherine." Daisuke said

"Where's TK?" Catherine repeated angrily

"You could at least ask nicely." Daisuke said smirking as he leaned back. Oh how he loved to get her mad.

"Yagami isn't here either. What, is she trying to get some from TK to? Hasn't she gotten enough from all the other guys in the school?" Catherine said

Daisuke was up in a flash, towering over Catherine slightly. The girl had gone overboard. "Don't you EVER talk like that about Kari again. If anyone is the class slut, its you. Definitely not Hikari." he said, glaring at her, "And they're in the nurse's office. And actually, its _because_ of you that they're there. Because you're forcing TK to go out with you they were arguing in the storm! Kari fainted because of it."

"What, is that supposed to make me feel guilty? Well, it doesn't. I'm _glad_ that Yagami bitch fainted." Catherine said

"You're lucky I don't hit girls." Daisuke said through gritted teeth, "Now leave."

"Whatever," Catherine said, and walked back to her seat

Daisuke took a few deep breathes before sitting back down. Oh was he glad the teacher wasn't there yet.

"Damn Catherine's heartless." he heard someone whisper

At least _something_ good came out of it all: Catherine's reputation was getting ruined and she was being seen for who she really was. A bitch.

--

Takeru felt the clothe on Hikari's forehead. Dry. He dipped it in the water, rung it out and put it back on her forehead.

"Kari, I'm sorry, please, wake up. You've got me worried so much. Please, wake up." he said, taking her hand

A tear rolled down his cheek. He touched where the tear fell. It seemed like ages since the last time he cried. He didn't even remember.

Takeru looked out the nearby window. The rain had stopped, and the sun was already shining again.

"Come on Kari, wake up." Takeru said, squeezing her hand lightly

He suddenly felt his hand being squeezed back.

"Kari?" he whispered, looking at Hikari's face

He brushed hair away from her eyes, and she groaned.

"Come on Kari, open your eyes, please!" Takeru urghed

"Why can't I sleep?" she muttered

"Because you fainted." Takeru said

Hikari's eyes shot open at that. "What?" she said

"Don't you remember? You and I were outside when it started to storm." Takeru said

"Oh yeah..." Hikari said, and held her head, but then glared at him, "And why aren't you with your _girlfriend_?"

"Let me explain that Kari." Takeru said sighing

"You better have a good reason." Hikari said

"Is protecting you a god enough reason?" Takeru asked, squeezing her hand, looking at her hand

"_What?_" Hikari asked, her eyes wide

"She said if I didn't become her boyfriend she'd hurt you. Then she said I can't break up with her for two weeks." Takeru said, "So would you rather have yourself hurt and me single, or you safe and me with Catherine for only two weeks? Personally, I would rather ave to deal with Catherine for two weeks then have you hurt."

"Thanks TK," Hikari said, blushing as she squeezed his hand

"If you keep squeezing my hand I won't have it and I won't be able to play basketball anymore." Takeru said smirking

"Jerk," Hikari said, taking her hand back and crossing her arms

"Oh, I guess you don't want to get out of the nurse's office and come to my house if you think I'm a jerk." Takeru said standing

"I know you know I'm joking TK." Hikari said smiling

"Darn," Takeru said, snapping his fingers

"Can you get the nurse so I can leave? And where are our clothes?" Hikari asked

"The nurse took them. I was going to go get her now anyways." Takeru said

"Alright, thanks TK." Hikari said

"No problem Kari," Takeru said, smiling at her and then leaving

"There you are TK!" Catherine said

"What are you doing here Catherine?" Takeru asked

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright." Catherine said, touching his chest, "I've barely seen you today."

"Yeah, well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see me again." Takeru said, taking her hands off him

"And why is that?" Catherine asked

"I'm going home." Takeru said. He knew it was better not to say that Hikari was coming as well

"Oh, I'll call you after school then." Catherine said, walking towards the door

"Whatever," Takeru said

"TK," Hikari said, standing timidly by the door

"You should get back to bed Kari." Takeru said, turning around

"You should at least give Catherine a chance. You never know who you'll fall in love with." Hikari said

_'The problem is I've already fallen in love with someone who is telling me this!'_ Takeru thought

"So one minute you hate that I'm with her, and the next you're okay with it?" Takeru said

"I never said I was okay with it. But everyone deserves a chance- even her." Hikari said

"True. Now get back on the cot." Takeru said

"Yes sir," Hikari said mockingly, and went back to the room

"Mrs. Akizuki," Takeru said walking over to the nurse

"She's awake I take it." Mrs. Akizuki said, entering a room with Takeru close behind

"How did you know?" Takeru said

"You would only come out if she were awake or if something had gone wrong. Plus I heard you talking so I figured she had to be awake." Mrs. Akizuki said, and pulled out two sets of clothes, "Here are your clothes. You and Hikari had better change into these and then leave."

"Alright, thanks Mrs. Akizuki," Takeru said, taking the clothes

"So I'm going to your house?" Hikari said as Takeru entered the room

"Yeah. Tai's letting you instead of us going to your house in case your parents show up." Takeru said

"Okay." Hikari said, and Takeru handed her some clothes, "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm going to change in the bathroom, so I'll knock when I'm done, okay?" Takeru said

"Alright, thanks again TK." Hikari said

"Stop thanking me Kari." Takeru said, and left

_'I can't believe he's only with Catherine to protect me. Maybe he really _does_ like me as more then just friends. I just hope he doesn't end up falling for Catherine...' _Hikari thought

Hikari changed and as soon as she was done folding the school's clothes, Takeru knocked on the door.

"Perfect timing," Hikari said smiling as she opened the door

"Alright. Do you wanna give Mrs. Akizuki our clothes and I'll get our books?" Takeru said

"Sure," Hikari said smiling, and took the clothes from him

"Kari," Takeru said as he moved so she could get through

"Yeah TK?" Hikari said

"I'm sorry about all this and I'm glad you aren't mad at me." Takeru said

"TK, its okay. Its not really your fault. And I can never stay mad at you- you know that." Hikari said

"Sure," Takeru said

"Mrs. Akizuki," Hikari said, walking over to the nurse

"Ah, hello Hikari." Mrs. Akizuki said

"Here are our clothes." Hikari said, "Thanks for taking care of me."

"It wasn't me. Takeru was the only one ever in there. And you only fainted for half-an-hour." Mrs. Akizuki said, "He is the one to thank. He really cares about you."

"Well, thank you anyways." Hikari said, blushing as she bowed

"Of course. I've already told your brother that you're awake." Mrs. Akizuki said

"Okay, thanks." Hikari said

"You ready Kari?" Takeru said, walking over

"Yeah," Hikari said, and reached for her books

"No, I got 'em." Takeru said

"Thank you then." Hikari said blushing

"Now, both of you should stay home tomorrow. Especially you Hikari." Mrs. Akizuki said

"We might." Takeru said

"Now go, you both need to rest. Both your brothers have been contacted." Mrs. Akizuki said

"Okay. Thanks," Takeru said, and they left

"TK," Hikari said, looking at the ground as she walked in step with Takeru

"Yeah?" Takeru said, looking at Hikari out of the corner of his eyes

"Mrs. Akizuki told me it was you taking care of me the whole time." Hikari said blushing, "So thank you."

"You need to stop thanking me Kari. You'd do the same for me." Takeru said

"True," Hikari said smiling

--

"Kari is awake." Taichi said as he and the others ate in lunch

"Thank goodness!" Sora said

"Yeah, TK is taking her to his place." Taichi said

"Did you all hear about Catherine and TK?" Mimi asked

"What about them?" Koushiro asked

"They're dating." Mimi said

"That bitch had to have done something to make TK go out with her." Yamato said

"What do you mean?" Jyou asked

"TK would rather die then go out with Catherine." Yamato said

"She told him that if he didn't become her boyfriend for two weeks she would hurt Kari." Taichi said

"Told you. He'd do anything for Kari." Yamato said shrugging

"Yeah, he really likes her." Sora said

"And thinks that Kari doesn't like him as more then "just friends"." Taichi said

"Well does she?" Jyou asked

"She hasn't come out and say it, but I know she does since I'm her big brother." Taichi said

--

"You want something to eat?" Takeru asked as they entered his house

"Sure, do you want me to cook?' Hikari asked

"No, I'll cook. You just go and watch TV, okay?" Takeru said

"Alright." Hikari said

"Oh! The others are all coming over after school." Takeru said

"Alright. Man, we get to miss school tomorrow!" Hikari said

"And coach won't be happy about it." Takeru said

"Yeah Mr. Star-Basketball-Player." Hikari said

"Yep, that's me!" Takeru said proudly

Hikari burst out laughing and Takeru couldn't help but smile and stare at her.

"Something wrong TK? Do I have something on my face?" Hikari asked, touching her face and puling Takeru out of his own world

"No, you look perfect." Takeru said, and went into the kitchen before Hikari could see his red face

_'Could you have said _anything_ more corny or embarrassing?!'_ Takeru thought

"TK," Hikari said quietly from the doorway

"Yeah Kari?" Takeru said

"Thanks for the compliment. But I think I'm far from perfect." Hikari said

"Yeah, and you and I aren't best friends." Takeru said sarcastically

"I'm not perfect! No one is," Hikari said

"But you're pretty close Kari," Takeru said

"Are you just kidding or are you serious about all this TK?" Hikari said

"I'm serious about all this Kari. Remember in lunch yesterday when we were saying why Catherine would be jealous of you?" Takeru said, walking so he was in front of her, "I was serious in saying there are hundreds of reasons for Catherine to be jealous of you and I'm serious when I say you're nearly perfect Kari."

"Th-thank you TK," Hikari said blushing

"No problem. Now get into the living room." Takeru said

"What are you going to cook?" Hikari asked

"Chicken noodle soup. Now go," Takeru said, shooing her out of the kitchen

"Fine, fine." Hikari said

--

"I wonder how Kari and TK are doing." Miyako said as she and Iori sat in class

"I'm sure they're fine. Did you hear what happened between Daisuke and Catherine?" Iori said

"Yeah! I would have LOVED to watch that!" Miyako said

--

"Here you go Kari." Takeru said, handing Hikari a bowl of soup, "Be careful, its hot."

"Obviously- I can see the steam." Hikari said, taking the bowl, "Thank you."

"Yeah, now move so I can sit down too." Takeru said, leaving the room

"Yes sir!" Hikari said so he could hear her

"Kari," Takeru said as he sat down next to her

"Yeah TK?" Hikari said

"Do you really want me to give Catherine a chance?" Takeru asked

"It doesn't matter what I want. Its only what you want." Hikari said

"Well the person I want is being...weird, I guess you could say." Takeru said

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked, sipping her soup

"Well...one minute she acts like she likes me but the next minute, she acts like she just wants to be friends." Takeru said

"I know what you mean TK. I've been having the same problem." Hikari said

"Okay then." Takeru said

"Yeah, so I don't know what to say because I don't know what to do myself." Hikari said

"Yeah," Takeru said, and ate some soup

"TK?" Hikari asked after a moment of silence

"Hm?" Takeru asked, looking at her

"Who is it you like?" Hikari asked

Taker began to choke on his soup. "TK?!" Hikari said, putting her bowl on the table and patting his back

"S-sorry! You took me by surprise with your question." Takeru said

"Oh," Hikari said

"Yeah..." Takeru said, and started eating again

Hikari let Takeru ignore the question and continued to eat her soup.

"We should do something tomorrow if we aren't sick." Takeru said after they finished eating

"What though?" Hikari asked

"Movies and video games at one of our houses?"

"Sure,"

"Alright. How about my house if we're okay or I'm the one really sick and your house if you're sick?"

"Alright. Sounds good," Hikari said yawning

"Good." Takeru said

"TK?" Hikari said, unknowingly leaning her head on his shoulder

"Yeah?" Takeru said, looking down at her

"Are you ever going to tell me who you like?" Hikari said, closing her eyes

"Maybe one day Kari, maybe one day." Takeru said, putting a hair behind her ear and kissing the top of her head once he realized she was asleep already

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Lots Takari there. I'll be continuing next week, so stayed tuned! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! Hope you're enjoying this! Here's the next chapter!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

Summary: A/U: Hikari and Taichi had moved away. Takeru and Hikari hadn't told each other how they feel. After 3 years Hikari and Taichi move back. Time to admit feelings, right? Wrong. Catherine gets in the way. So what's going to happen? Will they admit their feelings? What will happen between them? Takari

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Chapter Six**

The large group of nine people stood at the door.

"TK?" Yamato said, knocking on the door

"Normally he answers right away..." Iori said

"Maybe he's having too much fun with Kari." Daisuke said

"TK wouldn't do that!" Yamato said

"And neither would Kari!" Taichi said

"Do you have a better explanation?" Daisuke said

"They probably just fell asleep." Sora said, "Don't you know where the extra key is Yamato?"

"Oh yeah!" Yamato said, and looked above the door frame and found a key, "Yes! Got it!"

"Good," Jyou said

"Come on! Lets get inside!" Miyako said

"Hold your horses," Yamato said, and opened the door, "TK? Kari?"

They walked through the house, and entered the living room last, where a sleeping Hikari lay her head on Takeru's shoulder and he had his head on hers.

"Aw, they look like little kids!" Mimi squealed

"Mm, wha?" Takeru said, waking up

"What's up?" Hikari said, sitting straight

"Well good afternoon sleepy-heads." Daisuke said

"TK, you mind if Kari and I stay for dinner? Our parents won't be home until late tonight. They called the school." Taichi said

"Did you tell them?" Hikari asked

"Yeah and they can't help it. They either stay or come home and lose their jobs." Taichi said

"Mom probably won't be home anyways, so its cool." Takeru said

"Thanks." Taichi said

"Oh, we're staying home tomorrow and probably hanging out tomorrow too." Hikari said

"Why don't you just spend the night then?" Miyako said

"I'm sure me and Yamato can too so you won't be alone." Taichi said, noticing his sister's red face, "It'll be better so you might not get sicker."

"I'll need clothes," Hikari said

"We'll go home, get you clothes and then come home, alright?" Taichi said

"As long as its okay with Yamato and TK." Hikari said, "And mom and dad."

"I'll have to check with mom." Takeru said

"And I'll have to go home and get some clothes and tell dad." Yamato said

"Mom and dad will probably be okay with it since they won't be home until late but I'll double check." Taichi said

"Alright." Hikari said

"So how are you feeling?" Iori asked

"Much better actually." Hikari said smiling

"We all had better go. There's a lot of homework." Sora said

"And we gotta get you home." Taichi said, looking at Hikari

"Yeah. Thanks for everything TK. And sorry about falling asleep on you." Hikari said

"Its okay Kari, don't worry." Takeru said smiling, "Thanks for stopping you guys. See ya either tomorrow after school or the day after tomorrow."

"Yep, see ya." Jyou said, and everyone left

As soon as Takeru picked up the phone, it rang.

"Hello, Takaishi residents." Takeru said

"_Hi sweetie!"_ Catherine said

"Oh, hi Catherine." Takeru said

"_How you feeling? Do you need me to come over?"_ Catherine asked

"No, I'm fine. You should stay at home." Takeru said

"_Aw, I wanna visit you though!" _Catherine said

"No, there's no reason for you to come over." Takeru said

"_Too bad. Open the door please."_ Catherine said, and hung up

"Damn," Takeru said, groaning as he hung up and stood up, going to the door

"Hi sweetie!" Catherine said as Takeru opened the door

"Hi Catherine," Takeru said, and Catherine entered the house

"So how are you feeling? Daisuke told me you got stuck in the rain. Why were you out there?" Catherine asked

"Kari and I got in a fight." Takeru said

"Oh, I'm sorry baby." Catherine said, putting her hands on his shoulders

"We're okay now, so it doesn't matter." Takeru said, stepping back

"TK, couldn't you at least give me a chance?" Catherine said

Hikari's words echoed in his head. _"You should at least give Catherine a chance. You never know who you'll fall in love with."_

"I...I just can't Catherine." Takeru said

"Why not?!" Catherine said angrily

"One- you've hurt Kari too much. Two- I don't think you really deserve a chance. And three- I'm in love with someone already." Takeru said

"Kari, Kari, Kari! That's all you ever talk about! Is _she_ the one you're in love with?!" Catherine said angrily

"Does it really matter?! I'm only your boyfriend to protect her!" Takeru said angrily

Catherine stared at Takeru, wide-eyed. After a minute, she buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Catherine..." Takeru said, putting a hand on her shoulder

"TK," Catherine said, laying her head on his shoulder

"Yeah?" Takeru said

"Two things," Catherine said

"Alright," Takeru said

"Can you at least give me a chance? So then I don't feel like this was for nothing." Catherine said

Takeru was quiet for a moment. "I'll try to give you a chance. That doesn't mean I'll start to like you though." he said

"Thank you. And I want you to answer my question." Catherine said, stepping back and looking into Takeru's eyes

"Alright," Takeru said

"Do you love Yagami?" Catherine asked

"Yes, she's who I love." Takeru said

"Thanks, I'll leave now." Catherine said, going to the door

"Catherine," Takeru said

"Yeah TK?" Catherine said, turning

"I won't be in school tomorrow. But if you want to come over tomorrow after school, you can. But my friends are probably coming over." Takeru said

"I'll think about it. Thanks TK," Catherine said smiling

"No problem Catherine. See ya," Takeru said

"See ya," Catherine said, and left

Takeru leaned against the door frame outside sighing.

"What's up?" Yamato asked, appearing

"Confused." Takeru said

"Why?" Yamato asked

"Catherine just showed up. I finally decided to give her a chance- but that doesn't mean I'm going to start liking her- and I told her how I feel towards Kari." Takeru said

"How _do_ you feel about Kari?" Yamato asked

"I love her." Takeru said, looking at the ceiling of the hallway

"So you're confused if you should really give Catherine a chance." Yamato said

"Exactly. But there's no telling if Kari likes me as more then just friends." Takeru said sighing, "She told me she likes someone, but one minute he acts like he likes her and the next minute acts like he just wants to be friends."

_'Sometimes he is so dense.'_ Yamato thought

"You never know bro, she might like you more then you think." Yamato said, and entered the apartment

--

"Tai," Hikari said as they started to walk towards Takeru's apartment

"Yeah?" Taichi said

"Thanks for everything. I know I say that like all the time, but I really it. Mainly thanks for trusting me and TK." Hikari said

"Its no problem Kari." Taichi said, and they were quickly in front of Takeru's apartment

"Come on in," Yamato said, opening the door

"Good timing," Hikari said

"Gotta get milk." Yamato said, ruffling Hikari's hair before leaving

"Jerk," Hikari said, entering with a laughing Taichi

"What did he do this time?" Takeru asked

"Ruffled my hair," Hikari pouted, fixing her hair

"Let me fix it," Takeru said, walking in front of her

"I'll take care of our stuff. Your room, right TK?" Taichi said, taking Hikari's bags

"Yeah," Takeru said, and began to comb his hand through Hikari's hair, both their hearts racing, "There you go."

"Thanks," Hikari said, blushing madly

"Catherine stopped by." Takeru said

"What did she want?" Hikari asked, and they went to the living room

"To see how I was doing." Takeru said, "I made a decision though."

"What?" Hikari asked

"I'm going to give her a chance." Takeru said

Hikari thought her heart broke at hearing those seven simple words.

"Oh," she said simply, trying to keep the pain inside and the tears away

"I told her I'd give her a chance but that doesn't mean I'll like her." Takeru said

"Okay," Hikari said, her heart lighter at hearing that as she sat down

"So what's for dinner?" Taichi said, walking into the living room

"Is all you ever think about food Tai?" Takeru asked as he sat beside Hikari

"Pretty much," Hikari said

"Hey!" Taichi said, making the two burst out laughing, "You two are evil." he said, glaring at them

"We pride ourselves in it." Takeru said

"Did you check with mom?" Yamato said, entering

"Crap! I totally forgot!" Takeru said, jumping up

"Better call now then." Yamato said, and Takeru went to the phone

A few minutes later he found out it was fine to have them spend the night after telling his mother what had happened at school.

"So what do you want to do?" Takeru asked

"We have homework still," Taichi said

"Oh yeah," Takeru said

After doing homework, they played Play-station and soon Yamato and Taichi were asleep in Takeru's room while Takeru and Hikari were in the living room watching television.

"TK," Hikari said

"Yeah?" Takeru said

"I know I've said it hundreds of times, but thanks for everything you've done. Especially with all you id today for me." Hikari said

"Its no big deal, really Kari. You mean a lot to me, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were hurt because of me." Takeru said, looking in Hikari's eyes

_'I could just die in those eyes...they're so blue, so beautiful...'_ Hikari thought

_'Such different eyes. But they're beautiful. _She's_ beautiful. Man I've fallen for her.'_ Takeru thought

They had unknowingly moved closer to each other, so now their faces were centimeters apart.

_'We're so close. Is he going to kiss me? But wait, he said he was going to give Catherine a chance.'_ Hikari thought

_'Should I kiss her? But what if she doesn't want me to kiss her?'_ Takeru thought, _'Aw screw it!'_

Takeru moved even closer to her, not breaking eye contact with Hikari. Finally, he kissed her.

_'He-he's kissing me!'_ Hikari thought, closing her eyes

Electricity ran through their whole bodies as Takeru kissed her. Takeru placed a hand on Hikari's side as she brought a hand to his shoulder. As he was about to pull back, she held his shoulder tighter and began to kiss him back.

_'She's kissing me back!'_ Takeru thought happily

Finally, they pulled back, blushing madly and avoiding eye contact.

"I-I'm sorry Kari." Takeru said

"Why?" Hikari asked, looking at him curiously

"For kissing you then. I shouldn't have without asking." Takeru said

"Its okay TK...to be honest, I really liked it." Hikari said

"Me too Kari," Takeru said

"TK?" Hikari said

"Hm?" Takeru said

"Earlier today, when we were talking about who we like," Hikari said, swallowing, "I was...I was talking about you."

"I was too Kari." Takeru said smiling

"So, uh, do we want to try going out?" Hikari asked

"We'll have to wait for two weeks." Takeru said

"Oh yeah, Catherine..." Hikari said

"So are you willing to wait two weeks for me?" Takeru asked

"I've waited years just to kiss you and tell you how I feel. I think I can wait two weeks to be your girlfriend." Hikari said smiling

"Alright," Takeru said laughing

--

The two older brothers leaned against the bedroom door, listening to their younger siblings talking.

"Yes!" they said, high-fiving each other

--

"I'm going to have to act like I'm actually giving Catherine a chance though. Are you going to be okay with that?" Takeru asked

"As long as you only pretend." Hikari said

"Of course. Why would I give her a chance when I can have the girl I love in fourteen days?" Takeru said

"You-you love me?" Hikari said

"Uh, well, yeah. I love you Kari," Takeru said, brushing hair behind her ear

Hikari was silent for a minute. "If you don't love me, that's okay." Takeru said

"No! You just surprised me!" Hikari said, "I love you too TK!"

"Great!" Takeru said, and looked down at her lips, "Kari?"

"Yeah?" Hikari asked

"Can I kiss you...again?" Takeru asked

"You don't have to ask me TK," Hikari said, giggling

Just as they were about to kiss, the phone rang.

"Can I kill whoever it is?" Takeru asked standing

"No TK," Hikari said laughing

"Hello, Takaishi residents." Takeru said

"_TK, its your grandma."_ an old voice said

"Oh, hi grandma. What's up?" Takeru asked

"_I have a suggestion for you."_ his grandmother, Anna (A/N: not sure of actual name.), said

"Okay..." Takeru said

"_I hold four tickets here for you, Yamato and two other people to come to France for your vacation I believe you have in two weeks."_ Anna said

"Can we bring whoever we want?" Takeru asked

"_Yes," _Anna said

"Send 'em here then grandma. Thank you so much!" Takeru said

"_Alright, and now I have to go. They'll be in the mail tomorrow."_ Anna said

"Great, thanks again grandma." Takeru said

"_Of course, bye TK." _Anna said

"Bye grandma," Takeru said, and hung up, "Hey Kari,"

"Yeah?" Hikari said

"What do you think about our first date being in France?" Takeru asked

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked

"Remember my grandma from France?" Hikari nodded her head. "Well, she's invited me and Yamato and two other people- that we choose- to France."

"AH!" Hikari said happily, jumping up and hugging him

At the same time Yamato and Taichi burst into the room.

"WHAT?!" they said in unison

"You heard, didn't you?! Everything?!" Hikari said angrily

"Shit," the two said in unison, swallowing

"Calm down Kari." Takeru said

"So we can bring anyone we want?" Yamato said

"That's what grandma said." Takeru said

"Sweet! Give me the phone so I can call Sora!" Yamato said

"What about me?" Taichi said

"You can come if Sora can't." Yamato said, taking the phone

"That sucks..." Taichi said

"If you really want to come, ask mom and dad to buy you a ticket." Hikari said

"Maybe," Taichi said

"Damn, she's asleep." Yamato said

"Aw poor baby." Hikari said

"Yep." Yamato said laughing

_--_

_So TK and Kari have admitted their feelings. Stayed tuned to find out more next chapter! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! How are you?? Here's the next chapter!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

Summary: A/U: Hikari and Taichi had moved away. Takeru and Hikari hadn't told each other how they feel. After 3 years Hikari and Taichi move back. Time to admit feelings, right? Wrong. Catherine gets in the way. So what's going to happen? Will they admit their feelings? What will happen between them? Takari

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

**Chapter Seven**

The night went by quickly, and it was soon the next morning and Yamato and Taichi had left for school.

"Good morning," Takeru said, appearing behind Hikari and hugging her from behind

"Gees, you scared me." Hikari said, and then smiled, "But god morning."

"So how did you sleep last night?" Takeru asked, releasing Hikari and getting into a cupboard

"Really good actually. What about you?" Hikari asked

"Same," Takeru said, "What do you want for breakfast? Waffles?"

"Sure." Hikari said

"Alright," Takeru said

"So what movies do you wanna watch?" Hikari asked as Takeru got the waffles ready

"Doesn't matter to me." Takeru said

"Did your mom even come home last night?" Hikari asked

"Yeah, it was really late though. You were already asleep." Takeru said

"Does she always come home late?"

"Yeah but I've gotten used to it. Yamato comes over every-so-often after school. I've learned to pretty much take care of myself."

"And you've done a pretty good job if you ask me."

"Thanks." Takeru said blushing

After eating breakfast, they watched television.

"Kari," Takeru said as they watched 'Disturbia'

"Yeah TK?" Hikari asked

"When no one's around, can you and I act like we're together?" Takeru asked

"Sure," Hikari said smiling

"Great," Takeru said, "Can I hold your hand then?"

"You don't have to ask me anything TK." Hikari said, putting her hand between them

"I would rather ask then do something without your permission." Takeru said, taking her hand

"Alright," Hikari said smiling

--

"Hey Sora," Yamato said, leaning against the locker beside Sora's locker

"Hey Yamato. How's TK?" Sora asked

"Good. He and Kari are at the house." Yamato said

"How is she?" Sora asked

"Really good." Yamato said, "But we had an interesting night."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"First, do you have anything planned over vacation in two weeks?" Yamato asked

"I don't think so, why?" Sora asked

"My grandma invited me, TK and two other people that we choose to France." Yamato said

"AH!" Sora said happily, hugging Yamato tightly

"I'll take that as a yes." Yamato said laughing

"I have to check with my mom." Sora said, "Who is TK bringing?"

"Kari," Yamato said and whispered, "Last night they kissed and confessed."

"Awesome!" Sora said, "Too bad they have to wait two weeks."

"Yeah," Yamato said

--

Catherine walked over to Miyako. "Miyako," she said

"What Catherine?" Miyako asked

"TK is giving me a chance. I was thinking we could be friends." Catherine said

"Maybe," Miyako said after a short pause

"Do you think we could go to TK's house together today after school?" Catherine said

"Maybe," Miyako said

_'Something just doesn't seem right.'_ Miyako thought

_'Yes! One down, three to go.'_ Catherine thought

--

"Are you hungry TK?" Hikari asked

"A little, are you?" Takeru asked

"Yeah," Hikari said

"What do you want then?" Takeru asked standing

"Why don't you let me cook since you have already?" Hikari said standing

"How about we both cook?" Takeru said

"Alright," Hikari said laughing

"So what do you want to eat?" Takeru asked

"It doesn't matter really." Hikari said

"How about some noodles and chicken then?" Takeru said

"Sure. Do you want to make the chicken or the noodles?" Hikari asked

"I know how good you are with chicken. So you make the chicken, and I'll make the noodles." Takeru said

"Okay." Hikari said laughing, and opened the refrigerator

"And according to Yamato, I'm really good at making noodles." Takeru said

"Hopefully you are! All you have to do is boil the water and stir it!" Hikari said, getting the chicken out and putting it in the microwave

"Oh, and I suppose cooking chicken is really hard!" Takeru said

"It is! Have you ever cooked chicken before?" Hikari said

"I was joking Kari." Takeru said, walking over and standing in front of her

"And your point?" Hikari said, looking in Takeru's eyes

Takeru brought his face close to Hikari's. "I never have a point." he said huskily

Before Hikari could say anything else, Takeru kissed her.

"TK," Hikari said after the kiss

"Yeah Kari?" Takeru said, holding her close

"I don't know if I'll be able to handle you and Catherine together if we go on like this." Hikari said, a tear rolling down her cheek

"What do you mean?" Takeru said, pulling back

"I just...I'm going to feel so bad for kissing you when you're with her..." Hikari said, and then shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm just going a little crazy right now."

"Its okay, now lets get lunch ready." Takeru said, kissing her cheek

"You know, for someone who hasn't had a girlfriend; you sure act like you've been around the block a couple times."

"That a good or a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

"Sure ya don't." Takeru said, laughing as he got noodles out

"You are such a jerk sometimes TK." Hikari said, turning to the microwave

"Yeah, I know." Takeru said

The day went by quickly, and it was soon after school.

"They'll be here soon," Hikari said as she sat on the couch, her head on Takeru's shoulder, his arm around her waist

"Kari," Takeru said

"Yeah TK?" Hikari said, looking up at him

"I love you," Takeru said

"I love you too TK." Hikari said

"One kiss before they get here?" Takeru asked

"Sure," Hikari said smiling

Just as they pulled back, the door bell rang.

"Perfect timing," Takeru said smiling

"I'll be right back." Hikari said, and went to the bathroom

"Hey everyone," Takeru said, opening the door

"Hey TK!" they all said

"Come on in," Takeru said, opening the door enough so they could get in

"How are you feeling?" Catherine asked

"Fine," Takeru said smiling, "Glad you came."

"Of course," Catherine said smiling

"I can't believe he's actually giving her a chance!" Daisuke whispered

"Yamato, we need to talk." Sora said, and pulled him into another room

"He's only pretending to give her a chance. I can see it in his eyes." Yamato said, "TK wouldn't hurt Kari."

"I know, but I'm worried about how Kari will react to it all." Sora said sighing, "She's like a little sister to me."

"She is to me too," Yamato said, and pulled Sora into a hug, "But I know she can handle it. She's stronger then we give her credit for."

"Right," Sora said, hugging Yamato back

"Come on, we better get back before they get ideas." Yamato said

"Right." Sora said laughing

--

"Oh, hi everyone." Hikari said, entering the living room

"Hey," they said

"I thought you were sick." Catherine said

"No, I feel fine." Hikari said

"Why are you here anyways?" Catherine said

"I've been here all day." Hikari said

"What?" Catherine said angrily

"Yeah, TK and I spent all day together." Hikari said calmly, "What? Can't best friends hang out for a day?"

_'I never knew Kari was so good at acting.'_ Takeru thought, sending Hikari a small smile

"You're going to want to be in top shape tomorrow and the rest of this week TK. Your coach was going crazy during practice because you weren't there." Iori said

"I'm always in top shape." Takeru said, hitting his chest

"Oh yeah? How about when we were ten and you got sick and me, Tai and Yamato all had to come over and take care of you?" Hikari said

"I wouldn't be talking Miss-I-Always-Get-Sick!" Takeru said

"Hey! I don't get sick that much!" Hikari said

"Sure ya don't." Takeru said

"You're a serious jerk sometimes TK." Hikari said, hitting him

He fought the urge to hold her hand when he hit him. "And your point is?" he said, smirking

"Oh just make-out with your girlfriend." Hikari said, crossing her arms

_'There's someone else I would rather make-out with though.'_ Takeru thought, _'No! Don't think like that TK!'_

"We just started going out." Takeru said, "So I'm not going to. No offense Catherine."

_'Too fast my butt!'_ Hikari thought

"So how ya feeling Kari?" Taichi asked

"Great! TK's really been taking care of me." Hikari said smiling

_'In what way?'_ Taichi, Yamato, and Sora all thought

"So what did you two do all day?" Sora asked

"Just watched TV and talked." Hikari said

_'And held each other, kissed, flirted...stop Kari! You can't think like this! Only thirteen more days...'_ Hikari thought

"Kari, why don't you sit down?" Takeru asked

"Yeah, where?" Hikari said, putting her hands on her hips

_'Don't say anything mean Catherine. You have to earn their trust.'_ Catherine thought, biting her tongue

"Catherine will sit on my lap and you can sit next to me." Takeru said

The room went into silence from the shock. _"We have to be convincing Kari..."_ he tried to tell Hikari through his eyes

Hikari sighed. "As long as its okay with Catherine. But it should be." Hikari said

"Catherine?" Takeru said, turning to her

"Um, sure." Catherine said, and sat gently on Takeru's lap

Hikari sat beside him and fought the urge to hold his hand that rest in the small area between them on the love seat. Catherine sat so her back was towards Hikari, and Takeru took this as a chance to entwine his pinky finger with Hikari's, as if saying sorry. Hikari squeezed his pinky lightly, letting him know it was okay. No one noticed; as they were mainly still in shock from Catherine, who Takeru now had one arm around, sitting on Takeru's lap.

"So what happened at school today?" Hikari asked

"Absolutely nothing!" Daisuke said

_--(later on)--_

Everyone was leaving. Catherine had left before anyone else and the others had left soon after.

"Should we tell them?" Hikari asked before leaving

"When Catherine's not around." Takeru said, hugging her, "See ya tomorrow. And don't forget to ask your parents about France."

"Alright," Hikari said, hugging him back, "See ya in the morning."

"Kari?" Takeru said before she left completely

"Hm?" Hikari asked, turning

Takeru kissed her lightly. "Nothing," he said grinning

Hikari rolled her eyes. "See ya TK," she said, leaving to catch up with Taichi

"So what did you and TK _really_ do today Kari?" Taichi asked as they walked home

"Nothing. Its none of your business anyways big brother." Hikari said

"You two didn't...?!" Taichi said

"EW! No Tai! I'm not going to!" Hikari said, clearly disgusted

"Phew. That's good." Taichi said sighing

"That's just gross Tai." Hikari said

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." Taichi said

Their parents were home when they got home and they all sat down for dinner.

"Mom, dad." Hikari said as they watched television together

"Yeah Kari?" Mrs. Yagami said

"Well, did Tai tel you exactly why I fainted yesterday?" Hikari asked, trying to find a good way to approach the subject

"Just that you had been outside in the storm." Mr. Yagami said

"Okay. Well, TK and I were out in the storm arguing because he's going out with Catherine. But the only reason he's going out with Catherine is because she said she would hurt me if he didn't." Hikari said

"Where are you going with this Kari?" Mrs. Yagami said

"I'm getting there. See, TK only has to deal with Catherine for two weeks. And after those two weeks, he's going to break up with her." Hikari said

"Why are you telling us this Kari?" Mr. Yagami asked

"Just wait. After those two weeks, he and I are going to be together." Hikari said

"That's great!" Mrs. Yagami said happily

"There's more." Hikari said smiling

"What do you mean?" Mr. Yagami asked

"Well, his grandmother in France has invited him, Yamato and two others that they choose to her house." Hikari said, swallowing nervously, "And TK...TK invited me to go with them in two weeks for our vacation."

"Who is Yamato bringing?" Mr. Yagami asked

"Sora, but if she can't come he's invited Tai." Hikari said nervously

"You two go to your rooms and let us talk this over." Mrs. Yagami said

"Alright," Taichi said, and he and Hikari left

"Tai?" Hikari said before they entered their rooms

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll say yes?"

"I don't know. But they trust TK, Yamato and Sora, so they probably will. But don't get your hopes up, you never know."

"Right, thanks big brother." Hikari said smiling

"No problem Kari," Taichi said smiling, and they entered their rooms

Hikari entered her room and went to the computer.

**lightangel** has signed on

**lightangel:** hey TK

**basketballboy74:** hey Kari

**lightangel: **i'm nervous

**basketballboy74: **why?

**lightangel: **my parents are talking about me going to France right now. I told them about how after 2 weeks we'll be together

**basketballboy74: **13 days, not 14.

**lightangel: **w/e rolls eyes

**basketballboy74: **i'm offended! You sound like it doesn't matter if we're together!

**lightangel: **TK, there is no use joking like that. You KNOW i know you're joking and you know i can't wait.

**basketballboy74: **so?? lol

**lightangel: **lol

"Kari, you can come in the living room now." Mrs. Yagami said

**lightangel: wish me luck. I'm about to find out brb**

**basketballboy74: good luck. Everything will be fine. I'm crossing my fingers for yes tho. Lol**

"Okay," Hikari said, sitting down in a chair across from her parents

"Is TK's grandmother handling the tickets?" Mr. Yagami asked

"They're supposed to be mailed today." Hikari said, fiddling with her hands

"If you go, will you act responsible and listen to your elders and Yamato and Sora?" Mrs. Yagami asked

"Of course," Hikari said

"Do you promise not to do anything illegal?" Mr. Yagami asked

"Of course," Hikari said

"Do you promise not to do..._it..._with TK?" Mrs. Yagami asked

"Of course! I'm not going to until I'm married!" Hikari said, blushing and looking disgusted, "That's gross!"

"Alright, you can go." Mr. Yagami said smiling

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hikari said, hugging her parents tightly

"You'll need money and everything, won't you?" Mrs. Yagami asked

"I think so. I'll ask TK." Hikari said

"Okay," Mr. Yagami said smiling

**lightangel: **i'm back

**basketballboy74: **what did they say??

**lightangel: **question- will i need to bring my own money and that?

**basketballboy74: **they said yes?

**lightangel: **yep. Now, answer my question please!

**basketballboy74: **yeah, the only things that will be handled will be housing, food, and the plane ticket

**lightangel: **alright. Brb gotta tell my parents

**basketballboy74: **okay.

"Mom, dad," Hikari said

"Yeah sweetie?" Mrs. Yagami said

"TK said that the only things being handled are housing, food and the plane ticket." Hikari said

"Alright. We'll get you money before you leave." Mr. Yagami said

"Thanks so much," Hikari said smiling

"Of course. You're a very responsible young girl Kari." Mrs. Yagami said smiling

"Thanks." Hikari said, blushing as she walked to her bedroom

**lightangel: **hey i'm back

**basketballboy74: **so what's the deal?

**lightangel: **i'm going to France. My parents are going to give me money before we go

**basketballboy74: **great! I can't wait

**lightangel: **me neither. Any word from Sora yet?

**basketballboy74: **Yamato hasn't told me, so idk

**lightangel: **okay

"Kari?" Taichi said, knocking on Hikari's bedroom door

"Come on in Tai," Hikari said

"So what did mom and dad say?" Taichi asked entering

"They're letting me go." Hikari said grinning

"Wow. That's great!" Taichi said

"Yeah. I can't wait." Hikari said

"Well, I'm hitting the shower." Taichi said

"Alright," Hikari said

--

Sora sat at the kitchen table with her mother.

"Mom," Sora said nervously

"Yeah sweetie?" Mrs. Takenouchi said

"Um...well, you trust Yamato and TK, right?" Sora said

"Yeah, why?" Mrs. Takenouchi said

"Well, they've invited me to go to France with them and probably Kari." Sora said

"When?" Mrs. Takenouchi asked

"During our next vacation. Yamato said that the tickets, housing, and food would be handled." Sora said, "Their grandmother is the one handling it all."

"Who else will be going?"

"It will probably only be me, the two of them and Kari."

"Do you promise to be responsible, not to do anything illegal and not go too far with Yamato?"

"Of course." Sora said

"Then you can go." Mrs. Takenouchi said

"Thank you mom!" Sora said, smiling happily and hugging her mother tightly

--

Yamato's cell phone ran while he was in the gym, getting ready to practice with his band.

"Yo," Yamato said

"_Guess what!"_ Sora said happily

"Did you talk to your mom?!" Yamato said

"_Yeah," _Sora said

"What did she say?!" Yamato said

"_Guess!"_ Sora said

"Sora! Just tell me!" Yamato said

"_Yes! I can go!"_ Sora said happily

"I would kiss you if you were here!" Yamato said happily

"_Yeah, well, I'm going to call TK and tell him. And you've gotta get to practice, don't you?"_ Sora said

"Yeah, thanks Sora." Yamato said smiling

"_No problem. See ya in the morning,"_ Sora said

"See ya in the morning." Yamato said, and they hung up

--

Takeru sat at his computer, listening to music and messaging Hikari when the phone rang.

"Hello, Takaishi residents." Takeru said

"_TK? Its Sora." _Sora said

"Hey, you talk to your mom?" Takeru said

"_Yeah. And I can go."_ Sora said

"Great! You tell Yamato?" Takeru said

"_Yeah. He was really happy. I think they'll have a good practice."_ Sora said

"Probably. Kari can come too, so you won't be the only girl." Takeru said

"_You must have been really happy about that."_ Sora said

"Of course. I take it Yamato told you," Takeru said

"_Yeah, but no one else knows." _Sora said

"Yeah, we're going to tell everyone when Catherine's not around." Takeru said, "Hopefully our first date will be in France."

"_That would be so romantic! Hopefully Yamato will take me out..."_ Sora said

"I'm sure he will. We could possibly double-date." Takeru said

"_Yeah. Well, I've gotta go. So I'll talk to you tomorrow."_ Sora said

"Right, bye." Takeru said

"_Bye,"_ Sora said, and they hung up

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good time! Here's the next chapter!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Chapter Eight**

The next day came by quickly, and Takeru walked over to Hikari's house.

_Knock...knock..._

"Oh, hi TK. Tai and Kari are finishing their breakfast. Come on in." Mrs. Yagami said, opening the door

"Thank you Mrs. Yagami." Takeru said, bowing to her before entering the house

"Good morning TK." Mr. Yagami said

"Good morning Mr. Yagami." Takeru said, bowing

"Morning," Taichi said

"Morning," Takeru said

Hikari was blushing as she ate her food. Takeru walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"What, aren't you going to say at least "hello" to me?" Takeru whispered in her ear

"Hello," Hikari said smirking

"Good morning." Takeru said, kissing her cheek

"Good morning." Hikari said

"Your backpack in your room?" Takeru asked, letting go of her

"Yeah." Hikari said

"I'll get it for you then." Takeru said, walking out of the room

"Thank you!" Hikari shouted after him

"I never thought I'd see TK acting like that." Taichi said

"Me neither." Hikari said

"Are you alright with the way you're going on with TK; Kari?" Mrs. Yagami asked

"I get jealous, but he's doing it to for me and he's going to be my boyfriend in only twelve days." Hikari said

"Just be careful." Mr. Yagami said, getting his jacket

"I will be." Hikari said, rolling her eyes

"We'll see you after school." Mrs. Yagami said, and left with Mr. Yagami

"I'll take your plate." Taichi said

"I feel special today. I barely have to move," Hikari said smiling

"Yeah, yeah." Taichi said, ruffling her hair and then going into the kitchen

"Here's your bag." Takeru said

"Thanks TK," Hikari said smiling, standing and walking over to him

"Nope," Takeru said, holding the bag up

"Why not?" Hikari said, putting her hands on her hips

"I want a kiss first." Takeru said

"Fine," Hikari said, smiling as she sighed

Takeru kissed her gently and then Taichi walked in the room.

"Lets go." Taichi said

"Right," Takeru said, walking towards the door

"Hey! My bag!" Hikari said

"I'm gonna carry it until we get too close to the school." Takeru said

"But what if Catherine sees us on our way?" Hikari said

"Then we'll have to lie." Takeru said, "Oh- she doesn't find out about France."

"Wasn't planning on telling her." Hikari said

"Come on," Taichi said, opening the door

"Right." Hikari said, putting her shoes on

"So is Sora going with you there?" Taichi asked

"Yeah, she called last night. I'll have to ask Yamato if they had a good practice last night." Takeru said

"Probably." Taichi and Hikari said laughing

"TK! Kari! Tai!" Daisuke said, walking over with Miyako and Iori

"Hey," the three said

"Shouldn't you be with Catherine, TK?" Iori asked

"No. Kari and I are going to be together after I break up with Catherine." Takeru said

"So _that's_ what you two were doing yesterday." Miyako said

"Miyako!" Hikari said blushing madly

"Lets just get to school." Taichi said

"Hey guys," Yamato said as they entered the school grounds

"So how was practice last night Yamato? We hear you were pretty before practice." Hikari asked

"We were great!" Yamato said, "But I'm guessing you were happy before school ended and earlier this morning."

"Oh," the others said

Hikari paused for a moment. "I'm always happy though. And I'm surprised you weren't at Sora's after practice or early this morning." she said, smiling sweetly

"You are so lucky I know you're joking Kari." Yamato said, ruffling her hair

"Why must you and Tai do that?!" Hikari said, fixing her hair

"Your reaction." the two boys said in unison

"You two are jerks." Hikari said, glaring at them

"Hey, stop worrying Kari, you look fine." Takeru said, patting her hair lightly

"Thanks," Hikari said blushing

"Hey!" Mimi said happily, walking over with Jyou

"Hey Mimi, Jyou." they said

"TK!" Catherine said, walking over

"Oh, hey Catherine." Takeru said smiling

"So how is everyone this morning?" Catherine asked, lacing her fingers with Takeru's

"Good." they all said

"TK, will you come to my locker with me?" Catherin asked

"Sure," Takeru said, and left with her

"And you're okay with this?" Daisuke said

"Every time I get jealous I keep saying how many more days are left. Which is now down to twelve." Hikari said smiling

"Damn you're strong." Miyako said

"I take it you and TK got together but can't because of Catherine." Jyou said

"Right." Hikari said

"That has to suck." Miyako said

"Kind of. Come on, we should go in." Hikari said

"Right." Taichi said

"And who said you could lean on my locker TK?" Hikari said, walking over to her locker to Takeru leaning against it

"I did." Takeru said smirking

"Please move TK," Hikari said, "I would rather not be late for class."

"Fine," Takeru said sighing, and then whispered in her ear, "You owe me for that later."

"You should probably go to your locker TK. I'll see you in class, okay?" Catherine said

"Okay Catherine. See ya," Takeru said, walking away

"Hey Catherine," Hikari said

"Yeah Yagami?" Catherine said

"How do you feel towards TK?" Hikari asked

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked

"How do you feel towards TK? Like how much do you like him?" Hikari asked

"I like him a lot, but I don't love him." Catherine said sadly, "And I just don't know if this is worth anything. I already know he won't love me."

"Oh? Why won't he love you?" Hikari asked

"He's in love with someone else." Catherine said

"Really? I didn't know." Hikari said

"Wow." Catherine said, "But you can't tell him all this. I think I might break up with him though."

"Wow." Hikari said, "And Catherine?"

"Hm?" Catherine said

"I think we got off on a bad foot. Can we be friends?" Hikari said

"Sure." Catherine said smiling

"And I have a question." Hikari said

"Okay." Catherine said

"Would it be alright if after you two broke-up- rather it be him breaking up with you or you breaking up with him- I asked him out?" Hikari asked, "Or maybe Miyako. She told me you two are friends now."

"Uh...well, I suppose. But would you really be okay if he was on the rebound?" Catherine said after a minute

"I don't know. I was pretty much just speaking hypothetically." Hikari said, shrugging as she shut her locker and walked off

_'Okay. So I'm friends with her but there's no telling what she has planned.'_ Catherine thought, shutting her locker

Daisuke walked over to Catherine's locker. "Catherine," he said

"Yes Daisuke?" Catherine said

"Don't do anything to Kari or TK." Daisuke said

"Why would I hurt my new friend or my boyfriend?" Catherine said

"Because you're you. Which means you're a bitch and a slut and you'll do anything to get what you want." Daisuke said, "But you're lucky- I don't hurt girls. But if you hurt Kari or TK I'll make your life hell."

"Yeah, you really scare me." Catherine said sarcastically, rolling her eyes

"Daisuke." Hikari said, walking over

"Kari," Daisuke said

"Leave her alone. She won't hurt us." Hikari said, and pulled him away

"Kari!" Daisuke said

"I know she's planning something. And so I'm planning something too." Hikari whispered, "And I can handle myself. She's also working on Miyako. She'll probably try to get all of us on her side."

"Alright," Daisuke said sighing

"You tell Miyako and Iori and I'll tell TK." Hikari said

"No making-out with him though Kari." Daisuke said winking

"Daisuke!" Hikari said, blushing as they entered the room

"What? You know I was joking Kari!" Daisuke said as they sat down

"Sure Daisuke," Hikari said rolling her eyes as she got a piece of notebook paper out

_We need to talk. Meet me at the basketball court today at lunch. _Hikari wrote and gave to Takeru.

_**About what?**_ He wrote back

_You'll have to wait to find out. I can't say anymore in case someone gets this._ She wrote.

Takeru nodded and pocketed the note. They paid attention to class and it was quickly lunch.

"So what is it Kari?" Takeru asked, leaning against the school wall as Hikari sat on the ground in front of him

"Catherine is planning something. I'm not sure what, but I know she is. She's trying to be friends with me and Miyako. She told me this morning that she wasn't sure if it was worth it and she might break up with you. But I could tell she was lying." Hikari said

"I just...I don't know Kari." Takeru said, sitting beside her

"I know TK. I don't know either." Hikari said, leaning against him

"So what should we do?" Takeru asked, putting his arm around her

"Just play along for now. And plan in secret. We have to try to stop her before she takes it too far or something." Hikari said

"I really hate this." Takeru said

"Me too TK, me too." Hikari said, looking up at him

"Its a good thing no one's around. You owe me for at your locker." Takeru said, moving closer to Hikari

"And your point?" Hikari asked smirking

"I want my payment." Takeru said huskily before kissing her

--

Catherine walked over to Miyako, Iori and Daisuke.

"Where's TK?" Catherine asked

"How should we know? We don't keep a leash on him." Daisuke said

"What about Yagami?" Catherine asked

"We don't have a leash on her either. Why do you want to know anyways?" Daisuke asked

"Whatever," Catherine said, and left

"She's definitely planning something." Iori said when she was out of earshot

"Yeah. Kari's talking to TK about it now." Daisuke said

"I feel so bad for them. When they finally are about to get together, someone gets in their way." Miyako said

"They will get through it." Iori said

"Hey," Takeru said, walking over with Hikari

"Are you okay Kari?" Daisuke asked as Hikari sat down beside him

"Yeah, just suddenly really tried and I've been thinking about some things." Hikari said

"You aren't doubting everything, are you?" Takeru asked

"No," Hikari said, "Just trying to figure out what Catherine's planning."

"Stop thinking about that. In twelve days we'll be together and in two weeks we'll be on a plane to France." Takeru said, laying a hand on her shoulder

"Right." Hikari said smiling

"I have practice tonight." Takeru said, "And coach will probably make me come early tomorrow morning to make up for my missed practices."

"Have fun with that." Hikari said

"I plan to." Takeru said

"Daisuke, do you mind if I only go to TK's game Saturday night?" Hikari asked

"Not at all." Daisuke said

"Okay. Thanks," Hikari said

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone! How ya doing?? Here's the next chapter!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Chapter Nine**

Hikari leaned against the wall as the basketball team exited the school.

"Hey cutie," one, a black-haired-boy, said, placing a hand by Hikari's head

"Get away." Hikari said

"You're really cute. Why don't we head to either the janitor's closet or to my house? My parents are out of town." the boy said, leaning close

Hikari was about to respond when the boy was flung to the ground.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Takeru, who stood in front of Hikari defensively with his bag on the ground, said angrily

"Aren't you with Catherine? Why are you protecting her?" the boy said, staring at Takeru and Hikari

"I'm protecting her because she's my best friend. And if anyone hurts her- or even just tries to- I'll be on their ass." Takeru said

"Whatever," the boy said, and they boys all left

"You okay?" Takeru asked, turning to face Hikari

"Yeah, thanks TK." Hikari said

"Why didn't you do anything?" Takeru asked

"I was going to but you decided to barge in." Hikari said

"Yeah, you really looked like you were going to do something when the guy is standing like _this_." Takeru said, and in a second was in the same position the other boy was in

"Would you and the other guys just trust me for once?!" Hikari said, pushing Takeru back angrily and walking away

"Well sor-ry for actually caring about you!" Takeru said after her

"Well I don't need you to care about me so much that I can barely do something without you or Tai or Daisuke or maybe even Yamato worrying about me!" Hikari said

"Well would you rather I not care about you at all?!" Takeru asked

"You know that isn't what I mean TK! I'm just so mad that just about none of you boys think I can handle myself!" Hikari cried angrily

Takeru caught up to her quickly. "What do you mean Kari?" he asked. He had calmed down slightly.

"My parents are worried about me being careful with you. Tai's worried about me constantly even though he doesn't show it all the time and he's worried about me with you. Daisuke is worried about me with Catherine and my feelings. And you...you're worried about me all the time. And ALL you boys pretty much don't think I can take care of myself." she explained

Takeru dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Hikari. "I'm sorry Kari. I'm just really stressed with everything." Takeru said

"Me too TK," Hikari said, wrapping her arms around him

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Takeru said, releasing Hikari

"That's why I came." Hikari said smiling

"Oh, not just to see me?" Takeru asked

"Nope." Hikari said, and they both started laughing

"I always end up laughing with you Kari,"

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"Of course. I never laugh with Catherine."

"Yeah, you're actually a really good actor."

"So are you. I was surprised when she came over yesterday."

"You should have seen me this morning when we were at our lockers. I surprised myself."

"Its a good thing though."

"That's for sure." she said, smiling

"Man, I wish we had more time alone." Takeru said as they were in front of her apartment

"Me too TK," Hikari said sighing

"I'll see you at school. Coach is making me go in at 7:00 for practice." Takeru said

"Have fun with that." Hikari said

"I will." Takeru said smirking

"See ya," Hikari said, turning towards the door

"Kari," Takeru said, and she turned around

As Hikari turned around, Takeru kissed her gently. "I love you," he said

"I love you too TK," Hikari said, and blushing, entered the house

"TK dropped you off?" Taichi asked

"Yeah." Hikari said, and sat beside him on the couch

"So how was your day?" Taichi asked

"Good. But I think Catherine is planning something. I don't know what though." Hikari said

"I wish I could help Kari." Taichi said

"Its okay big brother. We're going to be fine." Hikari said

"I know, but still..." Taichi said

""I know Tai. Where are mom and dad?" Hikari asked

"Still at work. They'll be home soon though." Taichi said

"Oh, okay." Hikari said

--

Yamato sat in the living room with his father. "Dad," he said

"Yeah Yamato?" Mr. Ishida said

"I've got vacation in two weeks and TK, Sora, Kari and I are invited to France by grandma." Yamato said

"Just be careful and don't do anything illegal or go too fast." Mr. Ishida said

"I won't dad." Yamato said, "Thanks."

"Yeah," Mr. Ishida said

--

Catherine sat on her bed, a tight camisole and short shorts the only thing on. A tall, black haired boy wearing only a pair of shorts knelled over her, his arms going up and down her legs as he kissed her passionately.

"What about Takashi?" the boy said, kissing her neck

"I'm only using him. When I break up with him I'll be known as the girl that crushed him. I'll be even more popular!" Catherine said

"You are evil," the boy said, growling as he locked eyes with her

"I know." Catherine said, and the boy kissed her, moving his hand up her leg

--

Takeru watched television, a piece of fish and rice on the plate in front of him. As he was about to eat a piece, the phone rang.

"Hello, Takashi residents." Takeru said

"_TK,"_ an old voice said

"Oh, hi grandma. What's up?" Takeru asked

"_I just wanted to get the names of the two people you and Yamato are bringing."_ Anna said

"Takenouchi Sora and Kamiya Hikari." Takeru said

"_Ah, two girls, right?"_

"Yeah. Sora is Yamato's girlfriend and Kari-Hikari- will be mine."

"_What do you mean 'will be?'"_

"A girl just has threatened me into dating her for two weeks. Its no big deal though."

"_Oh, okay. Well, I had better go. Is your mother home?"_

"No, she's still at work."

"_Oh, okay. Well, I'll talk to you later TK."_

"Right, bye grandma." Takeru said

"_Bye TK." _she said, and they hung up

Time went by quickly, and it was already the next day and the others were waiting to go in.

"Where's TK?" Catherine asked, walking over

"He didn't tell you?" Hikari asked

"What?" Catherine asked

"He had early practice today." Miyako answered

"Oh," Catherine said

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Daisuke said

"Daisuke," Hikari said, taking his hand

"Are you two together?" Catherine asked

"No. But I'd rather not having him attacking you." Hikari said

"Oh," Catherine said

"Hey!" Takeru said, jogging over

"Hey! I thought you had early practice," Catherine said, wrapping her arms around his

"I did, but coach said I worked so hard I could leave early." Takeru said, and saw Daisuke and Hikari holding hands, "Did you two get together?" he asked as he pointed to their hands

"No! Would you prefer for him to have hurt your girlfriend?" Hikari said

"No," Takeru said, although he thought differently

"Come on, we should go in." Koushiro said

"Right," Iori said, and then they entered the school

"TK," Catherine said as they were at her locker

"Yeah?" Takeru asked

"Do you have practice tonight?" Catherine asked

"Yeah, why?" Takeru answered

"I need to talk to you after practice." Catherine said

"Alright. I'm gonna go to my locker, so see ya." Takeru said, and left

"Do you mind me asking why you need to talk to him?" Hikari asked

"Don't tell him- but I'm going to break up with him. He just isn't what I thought he'd be." Catherine said

_'Don't say anything!'_ Hikari thought, biting her tongue so she didn't say anything

"I hope he'll be okay with it..." Catherine said

"I'm sure he will be. He's strong." Hikari said

"True," Catherine said, and after shutting her locker, walked away

It took all of Hikari's strength not to jump up and down, squeal or dance to show how happy she was. She only grinned and went to class.

_**You seem happy.**_

_Yep :)_

_**Why?**_

_You'll understand when you talk to Catherine._

Takeru read it and looked at Hikari confused. _'What could she be happy about that involves Catherine...?'_ he thought

Takeru thought about it throughout all the classes, and it was finally lunchtime.

"So why are you so happy Kari?" Takeru asked as they all ate lunch

"You'll have to wait until you talk to Catherine." Hikari said

"Oh come on Kari! Tell me!" Takeru complained

"No. But hint- what is the _one_ reason why I would feel happy about something involving Catherine?" Hikari said

"If you don't understand that, I'll hurt myself." Miyako said

"Yeah, a third grader could understand it." Iori said

"Yeah, _I_ actually know why." Daisuke said

"Why?!" Takeru said

"You are so dense TK." Miyako said, shaking her head

"You are all evil." Takeru said

"We know." Hikari said laughing

--

Yamato stood beside Sora's locker. "Man, where is she?" he said, looking at his watch

"Sorry I'm late. The teacher had to talk to me about a paper." Sora said, walking over

"Good or bad?" Yamato asked

"Good. I got a five on an essay and she wants to use it for future references." Sora said, opening her locker

"Awesome," Yamato said, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Celebrate tomorrow after TK's game?"

"Sure." Sora said smiling

"Alright. Now lets get to lunch." Yamato said, releasing Sora

--

Takeru sat in the final class of the day- which was a Study Hall. He was barely able to concentrate, which also meant that he would barely be able to concentrate in practice.

_'What would make Kari happy about something with Catherine?'_ Takeru thought

He spent the whole final class thinking about it.

"Okay Kari, its been all day and I haven't figured it out!" Takeru said, walking over to Hikari

"Oh just relax. You'll find out soon enough." Hikari said, and went to her locker

Takeru walked to his own locker, dropped his books off and went to the gym after changing.

"Takaishi!" the coach, Coach Reis, said

"Yeah coach?" Takeru said, walking over to him

"You need to come to early practice again tomorrow morning." Coach Reis said

"Alright," Takeru said sighing

Practice went by, and Takeru tried to keep his concentration on basketball.

"TK!" Catherine said, walking over as he exited the school

"Oh, hey Catherine." Takeru said, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, well...I don't think that its going to work out between us." Catherine said

"Oh...okay..." Takeru said, trying to act slightly sad

"Yeah...well, see ya tomorrow." Catherine said, and left

As soon as Catherine was out of sight, Takeru started running towards Hikari's house.

--

"Okay, TK probably exited the school five minutes ago. Catherine probably broke up with him about two minutes ago. Which means he's been running here for a minute. So he'll be here soon." Hikari said, sitting at the kitchen table

"I take it he'll be eating dinner with us." Mrs. Yagami said

"Probably. But I'm not sure." Hikari said

"Knowing TK he won't want to impose but he'll stay anyways." Taichi said

"Yeah, that is probably what will happen." Hikari said

"I'll cook for an extra person then." Mrs. Yagami said

"He's probably about to knock, so I'll get the door." Hikari said, going to the door

As soon as Hikari opened the door, Takeru's hand was on her head.

"Hello," Hikari and Takeru said in unison

After a minute, Takeru let his hand down and put it on her cheek. "Guess what?" he asked, grinning

"You finally found out?" Hikari asked

Takeru took his hand from on her cheek and moved it to her waist and pulled her into the hallway, twirling her.

"AH! TK!" Hikari said laughing

Takeru put her on the ground gently and hugged her tightly.

"Its done. We can finally be together." Takeru said

"Finally..." Hikari said grinning, "Now come on, lets have dinner. We already figured you would be coming over so we have a plate of dinner ready for you."

"Alright," Takeru said, and they entered the apartment

"Are you ready for dinner?" Mrs. Yagami said as they entered

"Yep." Hikari said

"Tai, could you set the table?" Mrs. Yagami said

"I'll do it." Takeru said

"Tai can get it- you're a guest TK." Mrs. Yagami said

"Its fine." Takeru said, and got silverware and plates out

"Milk, right TK?" Hikari said, getting into the refrigerator

"Yeah, gotta be ready for the game tomorrow." Takeru said

"I thought you said you were always ready." Hikari said

"I am and I did, but it helps me even more." Takeru said

"Whatever," Hikari said, rolling her eyes

"I have to go to early practice again tomorrow." Takeru said

"Ha-ha." Hikari said

"Yeah, another morning of being at the school at 7:00." Takeru said, sitting down

"Aw poor baby." Hikari said, sitting beside him

"Yep." Takeru said grinning

"Oh, hi TK." Mr. Yagami said, sitting down

"Hello Mr. Yagami," Takeru said

"Why are you here?" Mr. Yagami asked

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. But Catherine broke up with me and so I wanted to see Kari." Takeru said

"Oh, okay." Mr. Yagami said

"And anyways, you're always welcome here TK." Mrs. Yagami said, "You know where the extra key is."

"Thank you Mrs. Yagami, I am honored." Takeru said, and stood up to help her with the food

"TK, just sit down. You don't have to help." Hikari said

"I want to though." Takeru said, and they all sat down

"So TK; you and Yamato are taking Sora and Kari to France, right?" Mr. Yagami said

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay with us going." Takeru said

"Of course. You and the others have our trust." Mrs. Yagami said

"You'll take care of Kari, right?" Mr. Yagami asked

"I won't let anything bad happen to her." Takeru said

"Okay, can we stop the interrogation?" Hikari said

"Tai, you're unusually quiet." Takeru said

"Hm?" Taichi said

"You're unusually quiet today." Takeru repeated, "Is something wrong?" he asked

"No," Taichi said, "I've just been thinking."

"No wonder I saw smoke." Hikari said

"What have you been thinking about?" Takeru asked

"Tai, you can talk to us about it." Hikari said. She immediately became more worried when her brother didn't retort to her joke.

"I'm just worried. And I've been stressed about college and soccer." Taichi said

"You're smart Tai. You'll get a scholarship with your grades and with soccer." Hikari said

"And why are you so worried?" Mrs. Yagami asked

"Everything. Something just doesn't seem right about Catherine just suddenly breaking up with TK." Taichi said

"Don't worry about it Tai. Its our problem, not yours." Hikari said

"But-" Taichi said

"Tai, don't worry about it. We'll be fine." Takeru said, "Now lets eat."

"Right." Taichi said

"TK, don't you have to call your mother?" Mr. Yagami asked

"No. She doesn't normally get home until nearly midnight." Takeru said

"Everyday?" Mrs. Yagami asked, surprised

"Yeah..." Takeru answered

"So you don't get cooked meals from your mother very often, do you?" Mrs. Yagami asked

"I think the last time I had a dinner- or any meal really- made by mom was when I was ten." Takeru said

"Wow..." Mr. Yagami said

"That has to be terrible!" Mrs. Yagami said, "Well, from now on you can eat here."

"Its okay Mrs. Yagami. I'm used to taking care of myself and Yamato and the others usually come over a lot. So I'm never alone." Takeru said

"Well, you should come over here for dinner at least once a week. Right everyone?" Mrs. Yagami said

"Yeah," they all said

"How about every Sunday?" Mrs. Yagami said

"Sure. But I really don't mean to impose." Takeru said

"TK, you won't be. You're already practically family." Taichi said before Hikari could say anything

"Uh...okay," Takeru said

--

_Hope you liked it! The next chapter is REALLY dramatic just to warn you. But hope you liked the chapter! Review please!_

_-Butterfly_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! How ya doing? Warning: LOTS of drama in this chapter._

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

"Good morning!" Hikari said, walking over to the others the next morning

"Word is that Catherine broke up with TK last night." Koushiro said

"The word would be right." Hikari said grinning

"He came to the house right after." Taichi said

"I still have a bad feeling about Catherine." Daisuke said

"It will be fine." Hikari said

"Just be careful with her Kari." Daisuke said

"I will be, would all of you stop worrying about me? I'm not a little girl anymore!" Hikari said

"Kari," Yamato said, laying a hand on her shoulder

"Sorry. It just feels like none of you boys trust me." Hikari said

"We trust you with our lives Kari. Never doubt that." Yamato said

"Right, thanks Yamato." Hikari said smiling

"Anytime Kari." Yamato said smiling

"Good morning," Takeru said, walking over to them

"Good morning," Hikari said smiling

"Morning," the others said

"Kari, tonight- you and me go out after the game?" Takeru asked

"Sure," Hikari said smiling, "How was practice?"

"Easy. He doesn't want to work us too hard with the game tonight." Takeru said

"True. And isn't it against Ken's school?" Hikari asked

"Yeah. We're going out after the game." Miyako said smiling

"It must be hard being with someone in another town." Hikari said

"We get through it." Miyako said

"That's good." Takeru said, entwining his hand with Hikari's

"Come on, we should go inside." Koushiro said

"Right," Jyou said

"I'll be back in a minute, okay Kari?" Takeru said as they went to her locker

"Alright." Hikari said smiling

"It didn't take you long to ask him out." Catherine said

"Actually he asked me out. Right after you broke up with him I believe actually." Hikari said

"Why you cocky little--!" Catherine said

Catherine was about to slap Hikari, but her wrist was caught by someone.

"Don't hurt Kari. If you don't, you'll have four VERY angry boys, four pretty angry boys, and three very angrily girls after you." Yamato, who held Catherine's wrist, said angrily, "And leave my little brother alone." _(A/N: Expected it to be Takeru??)_

"You're Ishida Yamato!" Catherine said

"Yeah, and Kari's like a little sister to me. So leave her alone." Yamato said, releasing Catherine and pushing her back slightly

"Thanks Yamato." Hikari said whispered, "And you're like another big brother to me."

"Yeah, be careful still Kari." Yamato said, ruffling her hair and walking away

"Hey!" Hikari said, putting her books in her locker

"You okay?" Takeru asked, walking over

"Thanks to Yamato. But of course he decided to ruffle my hair." Hikari said

"Let me fix it then." Takeru said, stroking Hikari's hair

"Thanks," she said blushing

"Of course." he said, "But what happened?"

"Catherine said that it didn't take me long to ask you out and I said it was you who asked me out right after she broke up with you and apparently I was cocky, so she decided to smack me. But Yamato stopped her and told her if she tried she'd have- and this is pretty much exactly what he said- "four VERY angry boys, four pretty angry boys and three very angry girls after her"." Hikari said, "And then he said I'm like a little sister to him."

"As long as you're okay." Takeru said

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hikari said smiling

"Come on, lets go to class." Takeru said

"Right," Hikari said, and they went to class

"Kari! TK!" Daisuke said as the two entered the classroom

"Hey Daisuke," they said smiling

"Catherine's already started rumors about you two." Daisuke said

"Expected it. She already tried to slap me this morning." Hikari said, sitting down

"Seriously?!" Daisuke said

"Yeah. Yamato stopped her though." Hikari said, "I owe him for it."

"He'll refuse." Takeru said

"Yeah, he's like you." Hikari said

"And that's a bad thing?" Takeru said

"Of course not." Hikari said smiling

"So what has she been saying?" Takeru said

"Well...one is that the only reason why you two are together is because you two slept together and because Kari is...pregnant." Daisuke said

"WHAT?!" both shouted, jumping out of their seats

--

"WHAT?!" Taichi shouted, jumping up

"Its only what I heard!" Jyou said, cringing at the sound of Taichi's shout

"Tai, calm down!" Yamato said

"She's starting crap about your little brother and you aren't mad or anything?!" Taichi said angrily

"I'm mad too, but there's nothing really we can do." Yamato said

"So you're just giving up?!" Taichi said

"They're strong. They can handle it. They don't need us." Yamato said

"I can't believe you." Taichi said, and walked out of the room

--

"I can't believe she would say that..." Hikari said

"She has taken this too far." Takeru said, clenching his fists

"That's for sure." Daisuke said

"I hope Tai didn't hear this..." Hikari said

"That won't be good." Takeru said

--

Taichi leaned against the wall, looking out the window.

"Tai," Sora said, laying a hand on Taichi's shoulder

"What?" he said angrily

"Please, relax. Its only a rumor. They can handle it." Sora said

"I'm just mad. Yamato won't even do anything about it." Taichi said

"I know. He knows that TK and Kari can handle themselves and everything that comes their way." Sora said

"We have to be able to do _something_ though, don't you think?" Taichi asked

"I'm not saying this just because Yamato's my boyfriend. But I think we have to let TK and Kari handle this by themselves. They can do it." Sora said

"I just...I'm worried. We just got back to Odaiba and we're already up against all this." Taichi said, "She shouldn't have to face this."

"She's strong. And TK will always be by her side." Sora said, "And everyone knows how TK and Kari are. As well as Catherine. So I highly doubt anyone will really listen to the rumor." she put her hand back on his shoulder, "Tai, you have to have faith in them."

"Sora," Taichi said, looking into her eyes

"Yeah Tai?" Sora asked

"Thank you." Taichi said

"Of course. Anything for you Tai." Sora said smiling

"Sora," Taichi said, stopping her from leaving

"Is something wrong Tai?" Sora asked

"I wish you had waited until I got back, but I hope you're happy with Yamato." Taichi said

"Tai..." Sora said, realizing what he was saying, "You'll find the one for you one day. You never know if she's actually right in front of you."

"Right, thanks for everything Sora." Taichi said

"Anytime Tai." Sora said smiling

--

"Kari!" Miyako said, walking over to her between classes

"Hey Miyako," Hikari said

"I can't believe her." Miyako said

"Me neither. But its going to be fine. I know it will be." Hikari said

"I can't believe how strong you are sometimes Kari." Miyako said

"I'm not that strong." Hikari said

"Not that strong?! You pretended not to be jealous or anything when TK had to be with Catherine and you seem fine now even though rumors are flying around like crazy about you!" Miyako said

"Whatever. We need to hurry to class." Hikari said

--

Taichi sat in class, his mind wondering.

"Yagami!" the teacher said

"What? Oh, sorry sensei (teacher)." Taichi said

"Pay attention!" the teacher said

"Of course, sorry sensei." Taichi said, then muttered "But I can't help it with all that's happening to Kari..."

--  
Takeru sat in class next to Daisuke.

"You okay dude?" Daisuke asked as their class hadn't started yet

"What do you think?" Takeru asked, holding his head

"Its gonna be okay." Daisuke said

"I'm just worried about Kari." Takeru said

"She's holding up well though. She'll be fine." Daisuke said

"We just need to find out how to stop this." Takeru said

"Yeah..." Daisuke said

--

"Poor Kari and TK..." Mimi said as she and Koushiro sat in the library

"Yes, but it seems logical that Catherine would do this though." Koushiro said

"Izzy?" Mimi said, using Koushiro's nickname

"Yeah Mimi?" Koushiro said

"Stop using big words." Mimi said

"Right, sorry." Koushiro said, rubbing his neck

"Its okay." Mimi said smiling, but then frowned, "I feel so bad for them. I mean, Kari hasn't even been back for two weeks and she's already gotten rumors spread about her."

"Yes, but they're strong. I'm sure they'll be fine." Koushiro said

"I hope so..." Mimi said

--

Lunch came and Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Iori and Miyako all sat together in a small circle.

"I just want to strangle her!" Daisuke said angrily

"Could we talk about something else? Its all we've heard about all day..." Hikari said

"Right, sorry Kari." Daisuke said

"Its okay Daisuke." Hikari said smiling

"I wonder how the older guys are handling this..." Takeru said

"Knowing Tai he wants to do something, but the others are stopping him." Hikari said

"Probably." Takeru said

Time went by quickly, and Takeru was heading to his last class when he saw Taichi, Sora and Yamato.

"Tai! Yamato! Sora!" he said, going over to them

"Hey TK," they said

"Do you think you all could walk with Kari home? I mean, I know you will Tai, but I've got practice and then my game and I can't walk her home and I'm just worried about her and don't really want her walking alone with all that's happening." Takeru said

"Yeah, don't worry about it TK." Yamato said

"How's Kari?" Sora asked, concern filling her voice

"I think she's okay, but you know her. She likes to keep things inside sometimes." Takeru said

"Yeah. I just don't see why that bitch has to go at you two." Taichi said angrily as Yamato and Sora nodded

"Its just the way she is." Takeru said shrugging, "But thanks. See ya later probably."

"Yeah, we'll be at your game." Yamato said

"Alright, see ya." Takeru said, leaving

"See ya," they said

"He seems to be holding up well." Taichi said

"I told you everything was going to be okay." Yamato said

"I just hope Kari really _is_ okay..." Taichi said, ignoring Yamato's comment

"Yeah, if I was here I'd be bawling and probably would have walked out by now." Sora said

"She's stronger then any of us give her credit for." Yamato said

"Yeah, TK is lucky." Sora said

"For sure." Yamato said, and laced his fingers with Sora's

--

Hikari leaned back in her chair; taking a deep breath. Someone had shouted at her "So how was TK in bed Yagami?" in the hall ad she had nearly broke down. But no, she wouldn't give Catherine and the others the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

_'Just be strong Kari...you're in your last class...you can do this.'_ Hikari thought

"Hey Yagami?!" a classmate said once the teacher was gone

"What?" she asked

"How does it feel to be fifteen and carrying TK's baby?" the person said

"Look- I'm not pregnant and I never did TK!" she said angrily

"Oh really?" the person said

"Who would you believe- Catherine the gossip girl that started this rumor, or me- who most of you have known your entire life? And do you _really_ think TK would do something like that?!" Hikari said

Hikari grabbed her things and walked out of the classroom. Right now she didn't care anymore. She just wanted this to be over with.

Hikari walked out to the school courtyard and sat underneath a large cherry blossom tree. One tear fell. Then another. And another. She quickly began sobbing, and put her head in her hands.

Someone walked over to Hikari and knelt in front of her.

"Kari..." they said

Hikari brought her head up and saw Daisuke kneeling in front of her.

"Daisuke," she said, her voice cracking slightly

"Its going to be okay eventually Kari," he said, holding his arms out

Hikari crawled over so she was in Daisuke's arms and hugged him, beginning to cry again.

"I'm sorry Kari," he said

"For what?" she asked through sobs

"That you have to go through all this. You shouldn't have to be put through all this." he answered

"Its okay. Its just another bump in the road." she said, and pulled back, "But what are you doing out of class?"

"I saw you walking and knew something had happened if you had walked out." he said

"Okay, thanks." Hikari said

"_Would Yagami Hikari and Motomiya Daisuke please report to the office immediately."_

"Well, lets see what land of trouble we're in." Daisuke said, standing and helping Hikari up

"Right," Hikari said laughing

--

Takeru sat in his last period class. He felt something was wrong with Hikari, but wasn't sure exactly what it was. He knew, though, that it probably had something to do with Catherine.

The intercom called for Hikari and Daisuke, and Takeru's train of thought was broken and he sat up straight.

_'Please be okay! But why are they calling for Daisuke too?'_ he thought

--

Hikari and Daisuke walked into the office. "You called us?" Daisuke said

"You both walked out of class." the principal said entering

"Yes Mr. Yakama. It was my fault Daisuke left class. He followed me after I walked out of class." Hikari said bowing

"But why did you walk out of class? You are an exceptional student Miss Yagami." the principal, Mr. Yakama, said

"I've been having a rough time with a fellow student." She answered

"So we have heard." Mr. Yakama said, "You two are free to go to class. I'll give you a pass."

"Thank you," Daisuke and Hikari said and a minute later left

"I can't believe we didn't get in trouble!" Daisuke said, amazed

"Yeah..." Hikari said

"Hey, come on Kari, cheer up!" Daisuke said

"I'm trying Daisuke. It just isn't working." Hikari said

"Sorry, I just...I don't like seeing you sad." Daisuke said

"I know Daisuke." Hikari said smiling

"I'll walk you home after school, okay?" Daisuke said, as they were already at his class

"Alright. Thanks for everything Daisuke." Hikari said

"No problem Kari." Daisuke said, and entered the room

Hikari walked silently back to her classroom.

"Thank you for rejoining us Miss Yagami." the teacher said

"I apologize sensei." Hikari said, bowing as she handed him the pass

--

_Please don't hurt me for this chapter! Hope you liked it though! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey, how ya all doing?? nothing really happening here. Here's the next chapter._

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

The final bell rang, and Takeru was the first one out of the classroom. He ran towards Hikari's final class, and, seeing her down the hall, ran towards her.

"Kari!" he shouted, getting her to turn around and stop

"Oh, hi TK." she said smiling as he walked over

"Why were you sent to the office?" he asked

"I walked out of class." she answered

"Why?" he asked

"I just couldn't handle it anymore." she said, looking out the nearby window, "So I walked out and Daisuke followed me."

"I'm sorry Kari." he said, taking her hand

"Its okay TK. Its not your fault. I didn't even get in trouble." she said, squeezing his hand lightly

"Good." he said, "I've gotta get to practice unfortunately, but I'll see you at the game tonight, right?"

"Of course." she said smiling

"Great. And everything will work out eventually Kari." Takeru said

He kissed her cheek and then walked away.

"Hey Kari!" Jyou said, walking up to her

"Oh, hi Jyou." Hikari said

"How ya holding up?" Jyou asked, walking with her

"Depends on how you look at it. I didn't break down until the final class when I walked out of class." Hikari said

"Didn't you get in trouble?!" Jyou said

"Surprisingly not." Hikari said, "And Daisuke followed me. I'm doing a little better now though."

"That's good. I'll see ya later, okay?" Jyou said, as they were in front of his locker

"Okay." Hikari said, and went to her locker

"Kari!" Miyako said, walking over to her

"Hey Miyako," Hikari said smiling

"How ya holding up?" Miyako asked

"Okay, I didn't walk out until the final class." Hikari said

"Did you get in trouble?!" Miyako asked

"Surprisingly not. Daisuke followed me and didn't get in trouble either." Hikari said

"Wow. Well, I gotta go, so I'll see ya at the game, okay?" Miyako said

"Okay. See ya," Hikari said, and Miyako left

Hikari's locker door got slammed, narrowly missing her hands.

"Oops, sorry." Catherine said

"What do you want Catherine?" Hikari asked sighing

"You know." Catherine said

"No I don't." Hikari said

"Leave TK alone." Catherine said

"Why should I? He isn't yours anymore. You were the one that broke up with him." Hikari said

"Yeah, well, he's still mine. You don't deserve him." Catherine said

"How would you know who deserves him and who doesn't?" Hikari asked

"You are a-" Catherine said, bringing her hand up

"I thought I told you to leave Kari alone." Yamato said, interrupting Catherine as Sora took her hand

"_You're_ the one that doesn't deserve TK." Sora said, "You need to learn that no matter what you do, TK won't love you or even like you. Especially if you threaten Kari."

Catherine was silent. Sora released her hand, and they locked eyes for a minute. The whole hallway was silent, holding their breath.

"You might want to watch your attitude and learn some respect." Sora said, "And you better stop that rumor. Don't you realize you'll get no where with spreading rumors?"

Catherine remained silent yet again. After nodding, she walked away from the group.

"Thanks Sora," Hikari said after a moment of silence

"What? No 'Thanks Yamato'?" Yamato said

"Right, I'm sorry Yamato. Thank you Yamato." Hikari said laughing

"Of course." Yamato said smiling

"What are you doing here anyways?" Hikari asked, opening her locker

"TK asked us to walk you home. Guess its a good thing." Yamato said

"Yeah, Daisuke is going to walk with us too." Hikari said

"Doesn't he have practice?" Sora asked

"Hey guys!" Daisuke said, walking over

"Don't you have practice?" Yamato asked

"Oh, that's not for another, like, hour." Daisuke said

"Okay." Hikari said

"Oh I am so close to hurting Catherine!" Mimi said, walking over with Jyou, Koushiro and Iori

"I think a lot of us are Mimi." Iori said

"I just hope TK does good in the game if he finds out what just happened..." Hikari said

"Kari!" Taichi said, walking over

"I'm fine." she said, "Yamato and Sora stopped her."

"Okay, good." Taichi said sighing

"Lets just go home." Hikari said, closing her locker

"Kari, its not good to keep everything in. You need to let us in." Taichi said, putting a hand on her shoulder

"Yeah, we'll help you." Mimi said

"How can you help me when none of you have been through it?!" Hikari said, tears threatening to fall

Sora walked over and slapped her across the face. Everyone was in shock, and Hikari gapped at her. Tears rolled down both their cheeks.

"I"m sorry for slapping you, but you have to understand. You don't know what we've been through since you left Kari. I went through as much as you are now when Yamato and I first started dating. It hurt, and numerous times I just wanted to give up. But I didn't, and the others helped me get through it." Sora said, "And everything will be okay eventually. It may take a while, but it will all work out in the end."

Hikari nodded and they all left the school.

_--_

_Sorry its short, but I hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone, sorry its late. Busy weekend and three tests in one day!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Sora, Yamato, Taichi and Hikari walked to the school silently for Takeru's game.

"Eh TK, there's your brother!" a teammate said to Takeru as Sora, Yamato, Taichi and Hikari walked in

"Kari!" Takeru said, dropping his water bottle and running over to them

"TK," Hikari said

Takeru wrapped his arms around her as soon as he was in front of her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he said

"For what?" she asked, hugging him back

"For everything. Mainly what Catherine has put you through." he said, holding her even closer

"Its not your fault, so don't worry about it." she said

"But you're my girl, I don't want you hurt." Takeru said

"I know, and its going to be okay." Hikari said

"Right," he said, and leaned back, "Kari?"

"Yeah?" she asked

"Can I have a good luck kiss?" Takeru asked

"TK! Look at how many people are around us!" Hikari said blushing

"So?" Takeru said, "Please Kari?"

"Fine," Hikari said sighing

They could hear some whistles as they kissed, and Hikari joined Yamato, Sora and Taichi in the stands afterwards.

"You've got a date afterwards, don't you?" Taichi said

"Yeah," she said smiling

The game was intense; one minute Odaiba would have it, and the next minute the other team would have the ball. The final score was Odaiba 74, Takaki _(A/N: sorry, don't know Ken's school's name)_ 70. Hikari, Takeru, Yamato and Sora waited outside the locker room for Takeru to come out.

"Mom and dad know you've got a date, right?" Taichi asked

"Yeah but you might want to remind them when you get home." Hikari said

"Alright, and actually I think I'm going to go home now." Taichi said, "Tell TK I said good game and to make sure to treat Kari well."

"Do you really have to tell me?" Takeru said, walking over

"Of course." Taichi said smirking

"See ya Tai. And tell your parents I said thanks for letting me take Kari and for dinner tomorrow." Takeru said

"Sure, have fun." Taichi said, and left

"Kari, you don't mind double-dating, do you?" Sora asked

"Of course not." Hikari said smiling

"Hope you don't mind stopping at my house first. I wanna drop my bag off." Takeru said, moving his gym bag to the other hand and then holding Hikari's hand

"No, that's fine." Hikari said

"We might as well all just go in my car." Yamato said, holding Sora's hand

"Alright." Sora said smiling

They quickly got to Yamato's car and were at Takeru's house.

"Mom?" Takeru said as they entered to see his mother in the house

"How was the game?" she asked

"Uh, good. We won." Takeru said

"Hi mom." Yamato said

"Yamato- its been a while." Mrs. Takaishi said

"Yep." Yamato said

"Hello Mrs. Takaishi," Sora said, bowing respectfully

"Hello Sora," Mrs. Takaishi said, and her eyes caught onto Hikari, "Ah, hello Kari."

"Um, hello Mrs. Takaishi." Hikari said bowing

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Takaishi asked

"Very well actually. Thank you," Hikari said smiling

"Okay, lets go." Takeru said

"Right. It was good to see you again Mrs. Takaishi." Hikari said

"You too Kari." Mrs. Takaishi said smiling

"So where are we going?" Hikari asked as they headed to Yamato's car

"I"m not even sure." Takeru said

"Its a surprise." Yamato said

"Oh no. Those words are never good when they come from his mouth." Sora said

"Oh really? I do believe you have loved all my surprises before." Yamato said, starting his car up

"Not all of them." Sora said

"Really? What was the one you didn't like?" Yamato asked

"When you came to school in your boxers." Sora said

"Oh, you really didn't like that one?" Yamato said

"No," Sora said, shaking her head as Yamato started driving

"Do I want to know?" Hikari asked

"No, you don't. And you should be glad that you weren't here when that happened." Takeru said

"Alright then." Hikari said

--

They stopped in front of a large restaurant called 'The Silver Cat.'

"Awesome! I love this restaurant!" both girls said in unison

"See- this is why you should love my surprises." Yamato said as he walked to the doors

"Thanks Yamato," Sora said, kissing his cheek

"Yeah, thanks Yamato." Hikari said

"Table for four?" a waitress said

"Yeah," Takeru said

"Alright," the waitress said

--

The date had gone by quickly. They had gone to the park and just looked at the stars after eating out. Takeru was now home.

"TK," Mrs. Takaishi said as Takeru entered the living room

"Yeah mom?" Takeru asked

"Your grandmother called while I was home." Mrs. Takaishi said

"What did grandma want?" Takeru asked

"We might have a problem TK," Mrs. Takaishi said sadly

"What do you mean mom?" Takeru asked, confused at his mother's expression

"You might have to go and live with your grandmother." Mrs. Takaishi said

Takeru stared at his mother in shock. "You have to be joking mom." he said, shaking his head

"I'm not. If things don't shape up you either go to live with your grandmother or your father. And your father isn't in much better shape then we are." Mrs. Takaishi said

"No! I refuse to go and live in France!" Takeru said angrily

Before Mrs. Takaishi could say anything, he was out of the house.

_--_

_Please don't hurt me for the cliff-hanger. Sorry its so short! I'm kind of running low on ideas...so yeah. Sorry! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone, how ya doing?? Hope you're having a good time. I've been well. To clear things up, this doesn't mean that Yamato might have to move as well. You'll understand hopefully a little more at the end of this, but I didn't mean for it to sound like Yamato might have to move as well. So here's the next chapter._

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hikari felt something hurt in her chest. She wondered what it was. A second later, her computer was beeping. It was an instant message from Yamato.

**wolf_singer:** Kari- we have a problem

**light_angel: **what's up??

**wolf_singer: **TK walked out of his house.

**light_angel: **what?? why??

**wolf_singer:** mom told him that he might have to live with grandma.

**light_angel:** in France??

**wolf_singer:** yeah. Its that or dad's, and dad and i aren't much better then them. Mom just called me to tell me in case i see him. I haven't. I was hoping you had

**light_angel: **no, i haven't...

**wolf_singer:** shit. Can you think of any place he would have gone to??

**light_angel: **not really. Unless he went to the park or...THE BASKETBALL COURTS

**wolf_singer:** tell Tai and meet me outside in 10 minutes. I'm picking you two up. Tell your parents its an emergency with TK.

**light_angel: **alright, thanks Yamato.

**wolf_singer: **of course, he's my little bro. See ya soon.

--

Takeru was at the basketball courts. A basketball was beside his legs, and he just stared at the hoop. All he wanted was here in Odaiba...there was nothing for him in France. Sure, he could get into basketball and school pretty quickly there...but there would always be something missing. No matter what happened, he would always love Hikari and no one else.

He sensed someone coming from behind. He turned around and saw Hikari, Yamato and Taichi. His eyes softened when they made contact with Hikari's. He let his gaze drop and looked at Yamato.

"Mom told you." he said. His voice was slightly cold and hard. Hikari flinched slightly from the sound of it.

"Yeah. You gonna be okay?" Yamato asked

"How the HELL am I supposed to be okay if I might have to move to FRANCE?!" Takeru exclaimed angrily

Hikari flinched at the sound of his anger. She never liked seeing him or hearing him angry. It just made her hurt because you never knew what he would do or say.

"There is a chance that you might not!" Yamato said

"Yeah what?!" Takeru asked

"Living with me and dad. You might have to do that." Yamato said

"Why am I possibly being forced to move anyways? That's my main question. I don't even know why!" Takeru said

"Grandma wants to possibly take you away because mom isn't normally home and apparently mom doing good with money." Yamato said, "Or at least that is what I've been told."

"So why can't I just live with you and dad?" Takeru asked

"Its up to our parents and grandma to decide." Yamato said, "And with the rumors and everything if any of them find out...its most likely you'll have to live with grandma." he whispered

But Takeru heard, and so did Hikari. A tear fell down her cheek. Takeru picked up the basketball and threw it across the court, making it hit the backboard on the other side. She flinched, and Taichi put his arm around her, hugging her.

"TK!" Taichi said

Takeru just glared at him. But upon seeing Hikari looking scared, his gaze softened. He nearly hit himself.

"Kari..." Takeru said softly, walking over to her, "I'm sorry. I'm just...I'm really mad. I don't want to have to move to France."

"I know," Hikari whispered, "I know TK. I just...you might not have a choice."

"I know. Which is why I have to stop this." Takeru said

"TK you can't just stop something like this." Taichi said

"Yeah, how do you suggest stopping it?" Yamato retorted

"Getting mom to come home early. Getting a job." Takeru said shrugging, "I'll do anything just so long as I can stay here."

"TK there isn't much you _can_ do though." Yamato said, "I can try to talk to grandma, but I don't think anything is really going to change her mind. She wants you to live with her."

"I don't want to live with her though!" Takeru said angrily, "I don't want to move to France!"

"You might not have a choice! Get that through your head TK! You might not be able to change this!" Taichi said

Hikari stepped out of his hold. "But there is still a chance that I _can_ change it!" Takeru said

Hikari stepped back. She was getting scared. She was okay when Taichi was angry, she could somewhat handle it when Takeru was angry, and it had been a long time since she had seen Yamato angry. But she wasn't able to handle all of them angry.

"That chance is most likely very slim!" Yamato said

"What do you mean? Don't you want me to stay here?!" Takeru said

"Of course! And if you think anything other then that then you're stupid TK!" Yamato said, "If I could pay for it, I would have a house for you and I to live together in without our parents since neither one seems to be able to take care of us!"

Hikari stepped back even further, shaking her head. Apparently none of the boys had noticed either. She couldn't find her voice to tell them to just shut up. And she was the only one there.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just stay here and act like there is no possibility of me moving?" Takeru said. He had calmed down slightly. But that didn't seem to help Hikari at all.

"No. We try to get our parents to change and start to actually take care of us." Yamato said, "That's the only thing we can do."

"Yeah right. Like either one would change." Takeru scuffed

"Do you really think that your mom doesn't care about you that much?" Taichi said angrily

"How should you know I feel and think Tai? Your parents are still together!" Takeru said angrily

Hikari stepped back even further. She didn't want to be here with them fighting any more. She couldn't handle the boys fighting. She never had been able to. Especially when it was between Takeru and Taichi.

Taichi was silent at first. "But you don't know how it feels to have to move and leave someone you care about a lot." he said, his voice soft

Hikari stopped as she heard what her brother was saying. All ears were trained on him. Who was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked

"Forget it. TK...lets just say I know how it feels to have to leave someone behind." Taichi said, shaking his head, making his brown messy hair go over the place

"And I do too! You think I was okay when you and Kari had to move? I felt like either staying in my room for life, following you two or just dying!" Takeru said angrily

Hikari was slightly happy for what he was saying, but scared as his anger was coming up again.

"I knew that! You think I didn't see that you cared about her all along?! I'm not as dense as her!" Taichi said angrily, "I knew from the beginning that you liked her! I didn't say anything because I knew neither one of you knew! And I knew you weren't okay. I knew you wouldn't be. But ya know what? The reason why you weren't as okay as you could have been was because you never even tried to tell her how you felt before we left! You had a lot of chances, and you could have at least made her know!"

Hikari couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't want to hear what they were going to say. So she ran. And apparently...none of the boys realized it.

"You think I didn't try?! Every time I tried I was stopped somehow! Rather it be another person, or just something happening- I couldn't tell her!" Takeru shouted

"Then you could have come to our house when we moved and told her! Or maybe just tell her right before we moved! There was still plenty of chances! You never had to wait until the last minute to try and tell her!" Taichi said

Yamato was silent. It was then that he realized what, or rather _who_, was missing. His eyes went wide. Where the hell had she gone?! And when?! "SHIT!" he cursed

Both boys twisted their head to Yamato. "What?!" they said

"Because we were too busy fighting, we didn't realize Kari had ran!" Yamato said, pointing to the area in which Hikari had previously been

"Where the HELL did she go?" Taichi asked

"If we knew, we wouldn't be standing here!" Takeru said

--

Hikari knocked on the door. She hoped that the person inside would listen and be home.

The door opened to reveal Miyako. "Kari?" she asked

"TK, Tai and Yamato are fighting," she said, a tear falling down her cheek again, "I can't handle it. TK might have to...might have to move to France. That's why they're fighting."

"Oh dear. Come on in Kari," Miyako said, ushering her best friend into the house

"What's up?" Ken asked

"You're still here?" Hikari asked, and hiccuped

"You okay Kari?" Ken said, "And its been a long time."

Hikari nodded. "I'm not too good." she answered

"What happened?" Ken asked, laying a hand on her shoulder, "I know we weren't that close, but you can tell me."

"Thanks Ken, can we go and sit down somewhere?" Hikari asked

"Sure. I'll get some tea." Miyako said, and went into the kitchen while Ken led her to the living room

"So what's the deal?" Miyako asked as she entered the living room with a pot of tea a couple minutes later, "What were the boys fighting about?"

"TK, Yamato and Tai were all fighting because TK might have to move to France. His grandmother apparently thinks that his mother isn't taking good care of him. But he might have a chance to live with his dad...but they think that its a really low chance of that. So they started arguing about trying to make it so he could stay...and it was just so much screaming and going by so quickly that I don't really understand everything. And apparently Tai had to leave someone he cared about here when we moved but he never said anything else." Hikari explained sadly, and Ken handed her a tissue to dry her tears

"Wow. Lots of drama lately with you all..." Ken said

"So I have no idea what's going on. I just left because I can't stand them fighting." Hikari said

"Its okay Kari..." Miyako said, "I'm sure that they will understand. I wish I knew what to say...but I don't."

"Its okay. I just needed someplace to go. Mom and dad would get too suspicious if I went home. And this was the very first place I thought of." Hikari said, "I would go to Sora...but she's dating Yamato...so yeah...."

"Yeah..." Miyako said

--

Sora had just laid down in her bed when the phone rang. Her mother was still asleep, so that meant she had to get it. "Hello, Takenouchi residents, Sora speaking," Sora said

"_Sora? Its Yamato,"_ Yamato said

"What's up?" Sora asked

"_Kari's missing." _Yamato said

"WHAT?!" Sora exclaimed

"_She was with us one minute and then the next she's gone." _Yamato said

Sora had a feeling. In her heart, she had a feeling the boys had been fighting. And she could tell slightly by Yamato's voice. "What happened before she went missing?" she asked cautiously

"_Uh, well, TK, Tai and I were fighting."_ Yamato said

Sora knew he was probably rubbing the back of his neck. "Then she ran because she can't handle it when you all fight or are even mad. Give her time, she'll be home soon enough," Sora said sighing

"_Alright...if you see her, tell me, okay?"_ Yamato said

"Okay," Sora said, "See ya."

"_See ya. Love ya,"_ Yamato said

"Love ya too." Sora said, and hung up. She sighed. Where could Hikari have gone? She wouldn't have gone home...it was too obvious for the boys. Plus her parents were probably home. She hadn't come over to her house- most likely because she was dating Yamato. Sora tried to remember where she had gone when she had ran off before...it had been to Mimi's. But Mimi and Hikari weren't as close as she and Mimi were or she and Hikari were. So that only left the other boys- Daisuke, Iori, Jyou and Koushiro- and she doubted she would go to any of them except maybe Daisuke's house. So that left one person- Miyako. Of course. Sora picked up the phone and started dialing the familiar number.

"_Hello, Inoue residents, Miyako speaking." _Miyako said a minute later

"Miyako, its Sora." Sora said

"_Oh, hey Sora. What's up?"_ Miyako asked

"Is Kari over there?" Sora asked

--

"_Is Kari over there?"_ Sora had asked. Miyako looked over to Hikari. She started whispering. "Kari, its Sora. Should I tell her you're here?"

Hikari thought for a minute and nodded. She trusted Sora. Sora wouldn't tell the boys unless she had been forced to. Or at least as long as she knew why she had gone. And for some reason...she had a feeling she did. Sora had always been like an older sister, and she looked up to her. She had once wished that Sora and Taichi would get together. She knew Sora would most likely wait to tell Yamato in the morning if she were going to tell her anything.

"Yeah, she is." Miyako said

"_I thought so. Can you tell her some things for me?"_ Sora asked

"Sure." Miyako said

"_Tell her I'm not going to tell the boys where she is but she needs to get home soon. And tell her that I might not know what exactly the boys were fighting about, but it will most likely blow over soon. And that I won't tell until the morning since I said I would tell if I saw her, and technically I haven't seen her." _Sora said

"Alright." Miyako said, and repeated the things Sora said to Hikari

"Tell her thanks and I'll be home soon." Hikari said

"She said thanks and she'll be home soon." Miyako said

"_Alright. I have to go, so tell her that everything is going to be fine, and that I'll listen, okay?"_ Sora said

"Alright, see ya." Miyako said

"_See ya,"_ Sora said, and they hung up

"She said that everything is going to be fine and that she'll listen." Miyako said

"Alright." Hikari said and took a deep breath, "I suppose I should go home."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Ken asked

"No, its okay. I'll be fine." Hikari said

"Kari- let him walk you home Its dark out, and you never know." Miyako said

Hikari looked in their eyes, and nodded. She knew that with the two of them, she would have no choice.

--

Hikari entered the house. Apparently her parents were asleep and Taichi wasn't home yet. Good. She could sneak into her room, go to sleep, and no be interrogated until the morning by Taichi. She knew he wouldn't wake her up.

She stepped into her room, shut the door and changed into her pajamas. Everything that had happened that day had both physically and emotionally drained her. She was glad that they didn't have school the next day and she could sleep in. That was...sleep in until Taichi woke up and therefore woke her up.

_--_

_Hope that clears it up a little more. Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_-Butterfly_


	15. Chapter 14

_Hey how is everyone doing? Things have been okay with me. Here's the next chapter._

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

The next morning came all too quickly for Hikari. It was about 10:00 when Hikari was shaken awake. She opened her eyes and glared at her brother. "Let me sleep." she muttered, rolling over

"No. You know I won't let you sleep Hikari." Taichi said

Hikari immediately turned over and sat up. Taichi NEVER called her Hikari unless it was important or something was wrong.

"What?" Hikari asked, looking at her brother

"Why did you suddenly leave yesterday? Where did you go? Do you know how worried we all were?" Taichi asked, trying to sound calm

"I left because I hate it when you boys fight- you should know that Tai. I went to Miyako's. And I might not know how worried you were, but I have an idea about it." Hikari said, and stood up and walked over to her closet, "Have you talked to TK or Yamato?"

"No, not yet. Do you really think either boy would be awake at 10:00 in the morning?" Taichi said

"Good point." Hikari said, pulling out a t-shirt and jeans

"Where are you going?" Taichi asked

"For a walk." Hikari answered

"Are we okay?" Taichi asked

"Yeah, nothing was ever wrong with us." Hikari said

"Alright then." Taichi said and stood up, "See ya later then."

"Uh-huh." Hikari said

--

Takeru was at the same basketball court he had been at the night before. He hadn't been able to sleep the night before, and was up at 9:00 and unable to fall back asleep. He had told his mother he was going to practice basketball and just left. He found out that the main reason why he was possibly going to have to live in France was because of his mother being away so much. She promised that she would be coming home earlier now, but Takeru somehow doubted that she would be. Or at least if she was, it wouldn't be last for long.

He brought the ball up, and missed. It bounced off and went to the grass. It had been happening a lot. He was too worried about Hikari to really concentrate on anything else. He couldn't believe how stupid he could have been to fight with the older boys. He should have known that Hikari was going to be upset about it, and yet...he still fought. And all because he was too frustrated and scared.

He started to walk over to the ball when it was suddenly picked up from the ground. He looked to see who had picked it up. It had been Hikari. He blinked. Was he seeing right? Was Hikari really in front of him?

"Kari?" Takeru asked

"That's me." Hikari said smiling. She couldn't help but feel better after just seeing Takeru.

Takeru wrapped her up in a large hug and she dropped the ball, hugging him back. "I'm sorry Kari, I'm so sorry." he kept repeating

Hikari just giggled softly. "Its okay. Don't worry about it TK," she said

"I can't help it. I should have known that you wouldn't like me fighting with them and yet I did." Takeru said, pulling back slightly

"TK- stop worrying about it." Hikari said smiling

Takeru brought her close again and kissed her passionately.

--

Sora had just waken up a little while ago. It was 10:30 in the morning. She was planning on going to Taichi's and Hikari's to see how Hikari was doing.

The doorbell made her stop making her cereal. She put the box down and walked over to the front door. "Oh, hi Yamato." Sora said, slightly surprised that Yamato was at her house

"Hey," Yamato said sighing, and running a hand through his blonde hair

"You're worried, aren't you? Come on in," Sora said, letting him in

"Thanks." Yamato said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "And yeah, I'm worried. I'm worried about Kari. I haven't heard anything. And as for TK...hell, I don't know _anyone_ that would want him to leave."

"I know what you mean." Sora said, walking back to the kitchen, Yamato following, "Have you have breakfast yet?"

"What do you think?" Yamato asked

"I'll take that as a no." Sora said, and got another bowl out

"So do you have any idea where Kari went last night?" Yamato asked

"Miyako's. I called her house after you called." Sora said, "She was there."

"Why didn't you call us back then?!" Yamato said

"One- I hadn't actually _seen_ her, and she needed space from you three fighting. What were you three fighting about anyways?" Sora asked

"TK leaving. He really doesn't want to go. And add all the reasons why he should and the rumors about Hikari....Grandma is really pushing for him to live with her." Yamato said sighing, "I don't really even remember. He just kept saying he didn't want to leave and Tai and I were telling him that he might not have a choice. And then TK said he didn't want to leave people behind, and Tai said something about knowing how he was feeling because he had to leave someone he cared about behind before. No idea who he was talking about though." he shrugged as Sora handed him the cereal

If Sora hadn't just handed him the cereal, she was sure it would be on the ground. She hadn't thought that Taichi had liked her that long ago. And to think...she had always thought that he was always joking with her because that was just who he was.

"Oh," Sora said

"Yeah. So what do you want to do today? I don't have rehearsal today." Yamato said

"I was hoping to walk over to Tai's and Kari's house to see how she was doing." Sora said

"Sounds good." Yamato said, "Crap! I just remembered I have to get some stuff for the house."

"Oh, okay." Sora said

"I'll see ya later, I'd rather do this now before I forget again." Yamato said

"Okay, see ya." Sora said

Yamato kissed her lightly on the lips again and left the house.

Sora sighed. She began to take care of his dishes. She wondered when it was that she had stopped to love him as much as she did before. Was it before or after Taichi returned? Yamato and Sora had been going together for about a year-and-a-half. She had slowly realized this year that she didn't love him as much as she used to. Maybe it was just that they had been together for so long. Maybe it was because they hadn't been out on a date in long time until the previous night. Maybe it was just her learning that she wasn't the same girl that had fallen for him when they were Sophomores or that he was the same boy as he was back then. She sighed again. She didn't want to break up with him. She still loved him. But...it just wasn't the same as it was when they were going out before.

--

Yamato put his hands in his pockets. He could tell Sora had been thinking; hence why he lied so that she could think. He had an idea about what she was thinking about because he was thinking the same thing. They just weren't the same as they had been. Maybe it started before Taichi returned, maybe it was after. Who knows? But he wasn't going to break up with her. Like her, he was still in love. It had been thinking about it a lot lately actually. He just...he wasn't ready to give her up yet.

--

Taichi leaned back in his chair. He had been wondering how long he was going to be able to keep Sora off his mind, and apparently...it was never going to happen. He had wondered why she had gone out with him. He sighed. There was nothing he could do about it. It was obvious that the two weren't going to break up any time soon.

A knock on the front door brought him out of his thoughts. The adults had left for some alone time that day, and Hikari was still out. He opened the door only to see Sora there. "What's up Sora?" he asked, opening the door and letting her in

"Just thought I would see how Kari was doing." Sora said

"She's fine this morning. Not mad at me at least. I think she went to see TK already to be honest with you. I woke her up and she just started getting ready." Taichi said shrugging, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Just some tea please." Sora said

"Alright. Make yourself at home while I get that." Taichi said, and left for the kitchen while Sora sat down on the couch

Sora had no idea why she was even staying when Hikari wasn't home. She had never really been close with Taichi. Yeah, they talked and everything...but they weren't as close as many of the others. Like how close Sora and Mimi were. Or Taichi and Yamato for the matter.

Taichi entered with a cup of tea and then sat down with her. "You know where she went last night, don't you?" he asked

"Yeah. I called Miyako after Yamato called. It was the only one I could think of really. I knew she wouldn't go to Mimi or any of the boys." Sora said, "Or me, since it involved Yamato."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Taichi asked

"Do you think she would have wanted that?" Sora asked, sipping her tea

"Good point. She most likely would have ran out of the house before we could get her." Taichi said smiling

"Yeah." Sora said laughing

An odd silence followed as Sora sipped her tea. "So, uh, how are things with Yamato?" Taichi asked

"Okay." Sora said shrugging

"What do you mean? They aren't perfect?" Taichi asked

"I just don't know anymore. And you can't tell anyone Tai." Sora said

"I won't Sora, you know that." Taichi said smiling

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I love him, but its not as strong as it was before or anything. I don't know if its because of how long we've been together or the fact that we haven't been out lately until yesterday."

"I wish I could say I know how ya feel, but I don't. The girl I dated in Heiwa was for only about six months and I wasn't really in love with her."

"How can you go out with someone for six months and not love her?"

"I never considered it love." he shrugged

"Sometimes I don't get men."

"Sometimes I don't get women."

"Right." she laughed, "So how is soccer?" she asked after a moment of silence

"Really good. Coach thinks I can get a scholarship because of it."

"That's great!" she said smiling, "I'll have to come to one of your games soon- I haven't seen you play lately."

"Of course. I've been gone for about three years."

"True."

"Sora," Taichi said after a minute, looking at her

"Yeah?" Sora asked

"I'm glad I came back. I missed you a lot." Taichi said

"I missed you too." Sora said smiling

Sora did a back-track in her mind. Wait- when did she ever plan on telling him that? Yes, she had missed him. She had really missed him when he first left. She hadn't thought much about it since then, since immediately after she had began to hang out with Yamato a lot more then before.

Taichi looked at her strangely for a minute. Had she just said that? He thought for a minute. She probably didn't mean it in the same way he had meant it. She had Yamato now.

"I think I should go." Sora said standing

"It was good talking to you Sora." Taichi said standing as well

"It was. We should try to get together to get caught up a little." Sora said smiling as she walked to the door

"Yeah, maybe." Taichi said smiling, "See ya."

"See ya." Sora said, and left

--

_Sorry its short. Hope you liked it! A little bit of Tai/Sora and TK/Kari. And a little bit about what is with Sora and Yamato. Please review!_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey everyone! How ya doing?? Here's the next chapter!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hikari passed the ball to Takeru. They had been taking turns shooting baskets. It was now about noon.

"We should probably get home soon." Hikari said

"Probably." Takeru said sighing, and shot the ball, making a score, "I'm still sorry about yesterday Kari. I should have known it would upset you."

"TK, stop apologizing. It doesn't matter. Its fine. I forgive you and Tai and Yamato." Hikari said sighing

"I can't help it though." Takeru said, passing her the ball

"I know." Hikari said smiling, "One reason why I love you."

"I love you too." Takeru said grinning as Hikari shot the ball

--

It was now Monday. Takeru's mother had agreed to now be home before 5:00 every night and Takeru was to be home by 6:00 as well.

"Morning," Hikari said, walking over with Taichi and Takeru

"How ya doing?" Miyako asked, hugging Hikari

"Good today." Hikari said smiling

"That's good." Miyako said

"What happened?" Iori asked

"Tai, Yamato and I got in a fight and it upset Kari." Takeru said, holding Hikari's hand

"About what?" Mimi asked

"I might be moving to France." Takeru said sadly

"WHAT?!" they all said, shocked

"Yeah, my grandmother says that if mother and I don't shape up then I'll be moving there." Takeru said

"But your grades are perfect!" Koushiro said

"That doesn't matter. My mother is barely home. That's the main reason." Takeru said shrugging

"That seriously sucks dude." Daisuke said

"Yeah, you're telling me." Takeru said, squeezing Hikari's hand

"Does your grandmother even have the right to do that?" Jyou asked

"She plans to take it to court apparently. And its either that, mom and I get our act together, or I end up living with dad." Takeru said, "Right now I would prefer anything to living in France."

"Even living with me?" Catherine asked, walking over

Takeru straightened and everyone glared at her. "Okay, that's the one thing I won't do." Takeru said, setting his own glare at her, "So you better stop that rumor and any other ones about Kari."

"Why though?" Catherine asked

"I know you don't want to me just as much as the others. And if you stop the rumors, I might not have to move to France." Takeru said, keeping his gaze strong as it connected with Catherine's

"On one condition." Catherine said

Everyone's glares seem to get harder. "What is it?" Takeru asked, sighing

"You have to go out on one date with me. You never technically went on a date with me." Catherine said

Takeru looked over at Hikari. She sighed. "One date can't hurt...." she said, biting her lip

"First you have to tell everyone that the rumors aren't true and that you started it. And it has to be over the announcements so we know you've done it. Then I'll go out on **one date** with you." Takeru said, setting his eyes on Catherine

Catherine seemed to think for a minute. "Alright. But we have to do what _I_ want on the date." Catherine said

"To an extent. I'm not making out with you or even kissing you." Takeru said

Catherine sighed. "It seems that might be the only thing I get. Ya know, I actually do have a heart." she said

Daisuke coughed beside Hikari. "Just leave Catherine." Hikari said, trying not to grin at Daisuke's immature move

"Alright. I'll do it this morning." Catherine said, and left

"That was a shock." Taichi said

"Do you think she'll really listen?" Hikari asked, looking at Takeru

"She might be a bitch, but she keeps her word." Takeru said seriously, "So she'll do it."

"Do you think they'll be any extra strings?" Miyako asked

"I'm just afraid of the date." Hikari said, biting her lip

"Don't worry about it. I won't do anything to her and I'll make sure she doesn't do anything to me." Takeru said, giving Hikari's hand a light squeeze as he looked at her and smiled

"Now that all the sentimental-stuff is done, lets go!" Taichi said, heading towards the school doors

Everyone just laughed as they followed him inside the school.

--

Everyone was in their respectful homerooms. The announcements came on, and there was a special one at the end. "Hello everyone, my name is Catherine. As many of heard the rumors of Hikari Yagami, I wish to correct them. I was the one that started them, and none of them are real. I am deeply sorry Hikari. Good-bye." with that, it was over.

Takeru smiled at Hikari and gently squeezed her hand under the table between them. She grinned back at him. The rumors would stop now, hopefully.

--

Mimi and Sora stood by Sora's locker after school. "Hey, do you think I could go to your house Mimi? Yamato has rehearsal and I want to talk." Sora said

"Sure. Jyou has to go straight home to do some things for his college courses." Mimi said

"Alright. Doesn't it get kind of embarrassing dating a guy that's smarter then you?" Sora asked, picking her bag up from the ground.

"A little. Especially when he uses big words or tries to tell me about things that he does for school." Mimi said shrugging

"You have to admit though, he's grown a lot more from when we were kids." Sora said, shutting her locker

"Yeah. And I love it." Mimi said, sighing dreamily

"Yep." Sora said

"What about Yamato?" Mimi asked, turning to her best friend

"Lets talk about that at your house." Sora said, biting her lip

"Troubles in paradise?" Mimi asked

"I'm not sure." Sora said sadly

"We'll talk about it over milk and cookies, okay?" Mimi said, slinging an arm over Sora's shoulders

"Sure." Sora said laughing

--

"Hey, I'll see ya in the morning, okay?" Takeru said, walking over to Hikari

"Okay. Good luck in practice." Hikari said smiling

"Thanks. Hopefully mom will be home by time I get home." Takeru said sighing

"Call me, okay?" Hikari said, putting a hand on his cheek

"I will." Takeru said. He kissed her hand and then her lips lightly before leaving.

"You and him sure have warmed up to each other." Miyako said, walking over

"Oh be quiet." Hikari said blushing "What about you and Ken?"

"We're still going strong. He said he's been thinking about seeing if his parents will transfer him to our school." Miyako said smiling

"That's great!" Hikari said grinning

"Yep." Miyako said

--

Sora and Mimi were in Mimi's house, sitting in the living room with milk and cookies in front of them.

"So what's up with you and Yamato? I've noticed you two don't seem like you used to." Mimi started

"Things haven't been the same. I'm not even sure why." Sora said sighing, "We were doing great. But we weren't going out on dates a lot. He was usually with his band. And just...the flame seemed to burn out. And now Tai's back...and I don't know how I feel about him." she sighed again, "I don't know what to do. I really don't want to break up with Yamato, but...its just not the same or anything."

"Hold on- does Tai like you?" Mimi asked

"He apparently has before he even left." Sora said

"I thought so!" Mimi said, "And honestly, you and Yamato don't seem to love each other anymore. Its showing a little, I mean, I'm sure others aren't noticing, but I've noticed. That's mainly because I'm so close to you two though. But I think you two should break up. Neither one of you are as happy as you were when you first went out or anything. It might be for the best."

"I just...I don't want to ruin the friendship he has with Tai if he finds out that I might like him! Or the friendship he and I have!" Sora said, hitting her head on the table

"Sora, you have to take risks. And you'll just have to sacrifice those things. And I'm sure that everything will be fine. There's no reason why you and Yamato can't be friends still." Mimi said, rubbing her friend's back

"So you honestly think we should break up." Sora said, looking in her friend's eyes

"Yes. It just isn't worth it anymore." Mimi said, nodding her head

"When though?" Sora asked

"The sooner the better." Mimi said, "You don't want to lead him on, do you?"

"No," Sora said sighing

--

Yamato leaned against the school wall. Jyou was standing there along with Taichi and Takeru. "So you all think I should break up with her?" he contemplated, looking at all three of the boys

"With what's happened, yeah." Jyou said, "It wouldn't surprise me if she's thinking the same thing."

"That's the thing, I have a feeling she is." Yamato said, taking a deep breath, "TK? Tai?" he turned to the other two boys

"From what I've seen, yeah, I think you two should break up. Its just not the same, and neither one of you seem happy anymore." Takeru said shrugging

"Tai?" Yamato said

Taichi kept his gaze on the wall. "There's something I've hidden from you." he said darkly

Yamato looked at him, confused. "This isn't about you, Tai." he said

"I know. But its about Sora. I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Taichi said, now looking in Yamato's eyes

"What is it?" Jyou asked

"TK, Yamato, ya know how I said in our fight that I had to leave someone I cared about deeply when we moved?" Taichi asked

"You mean...you were talking about Sora?!" Yamato said, staring at his friend in shock

"Yes." Taichi said

Taichi embraced himself for punches, kicks, anything that Yamato was going to throw at him. But none of it came. He opened his eyes and looked at his best friend, who was smiling slightly. "I thought you did when we were younger." he said, "I was going to let you have her...and then you moved. So I started hanging out with her, and soon became her boyfriend. I hated that I was dating her when I thought you liked her, but you were in Heiwa. I figured you wouldn't care."

"I was hurt when I found out you two were dating. But, I realized how happy Sora was and how happy you were too. So I let it go. But apparently...you aren't as happy as I thought." Taichi said, "I never wanted to break you two up."

"Tai, its not your fault." Yamato said, "It was bound to happen anyways. Its our Senior year. A time for new experiences and new chances. Now you get your chance with her."

"You're actually just going to let me have her?" Taichi said, looking at the other boy in shock

"Yes. It might hurt at first, but, its like you've said. We've fallen out of love. I love her still, I always will, but its not the same anymore. And I think you can make her happier then I have. And you deserve her." Yamato said, smiling at Taichi

"I'm not going to ask her out right away obviously though. I'll wait a while." Taichi said

"I didn't think you would." Yamato said smirking

"So we're still good?" Taichi said, holding a hand out

"Of course." Yamato said, grinning as he took his friend's hand

--

_Hope you liked it! Please review!_

_And to answer one question- TK is older then Kari because his birthday has already happened but Kari's hasn't._

_-Butterfly_


	17. Chapter 16

_Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good time! Here's the next chapter!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was the next day- Tuesday. Hikari and the others stood in front of the school, talking as they normally did.

"Yamato," Sora whispered

"Yeah?" he whispered

"Can we talk today after school?" Sora suggested

"Sure." Yamato agreed nodding

--

It was lunchtime. Hikari, Miyako and the others were sitting as they usually did.

"I talked to Ken last night." Miyako said smiling

"What did he have to say?" Hikari asked

"He's transferring to our school. He starts after vacation next week!" Miyako said grinning

"Awesome!" Hikari said happily

"I know, its great!" Miyako said happily

"Oh Kari, the plane leaves Saturday night." Takeru said, "We're going to have to hurry and grab our things and then hurry to the airport after school. I've been thinking that we should leave school early actually."

"Okay." Hikari said, taking a bite from her sandwich

"Where are you two going?" Iori asked

"France." Takeru said, and then smacked his forehead, "No wonder my grandmother wanted us to come to France!"

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked, looking at him

"My grandmother probably wanted me and Yamato to come to France to see how we were doing!" Takeru said

"I guess you'll have to be on your best behavior then!" Daisuke said

"I guess its a good thing its not you coming with me then." Takeru said, glaring at Daisuke

"Hey you two!" Hikari said, "Calm down! Its going to be fine TK, I promise."

"I hope so." Takeru said sighing

--

It was after school. Yamato and Sora were at the park, sitting on the swings. "Yamato...." Sora said nervously, sighing, "I have absolutely no idea how I should say this."

"I know what you want to say because I'm thinking the same thing." Yamato said

"Oh," Sora said, looking at Yamato

"Its just not the same, is it?" Yamato said, looking to the sky

"No, its not." Sora said as she shook her head, "We'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course Sora." Yamato said smiling, "We were friends before, and we'll always be friends."

"Good." Sora said sighing and smiling at him, "I'm glad its all okay now."

"Me too." Yamato said, and stood up from the swing, "Well, I should get going to pack. Are you still going to come with TK, Kari and I?"

"I don't know...it depends on if maybe you should take your mom or someone else." Sora said sighing

"I'm sure Kari would like it if you came with her. Just because we aren't together doesn't mean we shouldn't hang out or anything." Yamato said

"I know. But I don't really know if I _want_ to go anyways. It sounded so great before...but now it doesn't sound so fun. Plus I don't want to get caught up in your family's drama." Sora said

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think the only reason why grandmother invited me and TK was to see how we are." Yamato said

"But wouldn't it make more sense then for her to come here?" Sora questioned

"TK and I don't live together. That causes a problem immediately. Plus she hates planes." Yamato said

"Oh, that makes sense." Sora said smiling

"Well, I should really be going to see how mom and TK are doing. See ya tomorrow Sora." Yamato said

"See ya Yamato." Sora said, and Yamato left

After Yamato was gone, Sora looked up to the blue sky. A tear fell down her cheek. "Please...tell me I'm doing the right thing." she whispered as another tear fell down her cheek

Yamato was leaning against a tree near where she was. He felt a tear roll down his own cheek and he immediately brushed it away. "We're doing the right thing." he whispered, and walked away coldly. "We did the right thing." he said again, as if to reassure himself

--

Takeru entered his house and threw his basketball bag on the floor by the door. "TK- put that bag in your room!" Mrs. Takaishi said from the kitchen

Takeru just gaped at his mother as he walked into the kitchen. "You're cooking?!" he said

"Yeah. I hope you're in the mood for fish and rice." she said, pointing a wooden spoon at him. "Now hurry and take a shower and put your clothes in the hamper. Dinner will be ready in about a half-hour."

Takeru just stared at his mother a second longer before walking out of the kitchen and going into the bathroom, where he put his basketball clothes and got a shower. He reentered the kitchen about a half-hour later and saw two plates with fish and rice on them. "You weren't kidding." he said

"No. I'm going to try and be a better mother." she said, sitting across from him, "I'm sorry TK...I haven't been there for you at all. So you and Kari are together? How long have you been together?"

"Not long. Only a week. Since she and I both got sent home that day." Takeru said shrugging

"She moved back then, didn't she? Where had she been living before?"

"She moved to Heiwa three years ago and returned just about two-three weeks ago."

"What was that rumor about her that caused you to be so angry?"

Takeru nearly choked on his food. How had she found out about that?! "Uh, Catherine was just saying stuff about Kari that I would rather not repeat."

"Catherine is the one that said that either you be with her or she hurts Kari, right?"

"Yeah. And now, since she stopped the rumors and confessed to them, I have to go on one date with her."

"That should be interesting."

"Yeah, I'm really not looking forward to it." Takeru said

--

Takeru lay on his bed with the phone in hand. "Yeah, I was shocked. I was actually having a conversation with her and it was as if she had been here with me the whole time." he said

Hikari smiled on the other side. She had thought things would work out well. She too was laying on her bed. _"Do you like things this way?"_ she asked curiously

Takeru pondered on that for a moment. "Yeah, actually, I do. Its nice. I don't feel as lonely as I did before. I mean, yeah, I've always had others to talk to...but its nice to be able to go through my day's events with someone that wasn't already with me. And its good to just talk to her." he said, "God, Kari, she actually said she loved me and cooked. I don't even remember the last time that happened!"

"_Then just tell her that you want things to stay this way. Maybe it will work out."_ Hikari said, smiling on her own side

--

Mrs. Takaishi leaned against the wall near Takeru's room. She had heard the whole conversation he was having with Hikari. She didn't know this had affected him as much as it had. At least he hadn't gone to drastic measures. She would have to thank his friends, Yamato and Hikari the next time she saw them. They were the ones that had helped him.

The door opened as she walked into the living room to see Yamato standing there. "Oh, hey mom." Yamato said smiling

"Hi Yamato. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Takaishi asked

"I just wanted to check up on TK. I usually come by around this time. He's normally eating and watching TV. Where is he?" Yamato asked

"In his bedroom talking to Hikari." Mrs. Takaishi said, "Would you like something to eat? We have some left over fish and rice from dinner tonight."

Yamato nodded and followed his mother into the kitchen. "You really don't want to lose him, do you?" he said as she heated a small container up

Mrs. Takaishi shook her head. "I don't. I might not have been there much for him, either one of you actually, but you're still my sons. I just hope you don't think I don't love you, because I do Yamato, I really do love you." Mrs. Takaishi said

"I know mom." Yamato said smiling, "Its good to hear it though."

"So how is Sora?" Mrs. Takaishi asked

"Pretty good. We broke up today though." Yamato said a little sadly

"Really? You two had been together for a long time." Mrs. Takaishi said, looking at her son in shock and confusion

"About four years." Yamato said nodding as he sighed, "It just wasn't the same between us though."

"So was it mutual?" Mrs. Takaishi asked

"Yeah." he said, "But its okay. I'm okay."

"You always acted stronger then you really were." Mrs. Takaishi said smiling softly at her son as she shook her head lightly, "You know, you don't always have to be strong for others or in front of them. People want you to know that if you need help, they'll give it to you. I'm sure that's what TK wants you to know. You don't always have to be strong."

Yamato just looked at his mother for a minute. "I know mom." he said softly, "I know."

"Then show it. Ask someone for help for once." she said, pointing the spoon in her hand for once

"I will mom." he said, chuckling at his mother's actions, "So I have a question for you mom."

"Ask away." she said smiling

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? Our relationship just isn't the same...and on top of that, she might be liking Tai now. So do you think we're doing the right thing by breaking up?" he asked

"Do you still love each other like you used to?" she asked

"No." he answered after a minute

"Then yes, you're doing the right thing." she said, smiling at her son, "See, now was that so hard Yamato?"

Yamato laughed and shook his head lightly. "No it wasn't mom." he said, still laughing

"Now eat. I'll tell TK you're here." Mrs. Takaishi said, putting the plate in front of him and walking away

--

Sora leaned against a tree. She had gone for a walk to think after eating. "Sora?" Hikari asked, walking over

"Oh, hey Kari." Sora said smiling

"Is something wrong?" Hikari asked

"I should ask you. You don't normally take walks." Sora said

"I just felt like getting some fresh air and getting away from Tai. What about you?" Hikari answered, raising one shoulder in a shrug as she looked at her friend

"Yamato and I broke up." Sora said a little sadly

"Why?" Hikari asked, shocked

"It just wasn't the same. It was mutual, but I can't help but be sad about it. We were together for almost four years...." Sora said, looking at the ground

"Oh...I wish I could say I know how you feel, but I can't." Hikari said, "But I can tell you that I think you're doing the right thing. From what TK has told me, your relationship has changed. So I think you're doing the right thing."

"You know about my feelings for your brother, don't you?" Sora said after looking into her younger friend's eyes for a moment

Hikari only smiled. "I could tell from when you first saw him when we moved back. I think you've always known that you liked him, but you've been with Yamato for so long that its like you don't have a life without him." she said, "I think you should give yourself a break for a while before doing anything with either boy."

Sora just looked at Hikari. How is it the girl four years younger then her seemed to be giving her advice on relationships when she had had maybe one boyfriend before Takeru? She smiled. She saw a lot of herself in Hikari. "You're right Kari." she said, "Thanks."

"Of course- you're my friend." Hikari said smiling

"Right. And you won't mind if I don't go to France with you, right?" Sora said smiling

"No, I don't. We'll just have to find someone else to go instead of you." Hikari said, "Its no big deal."

"Thanks Kari." Sora said

"No problem. We should both get going home though. I swear, if I'm out more then fifteen minutes Tai goes insane." she said,s miling at Sora again as they started walking together

"I can easily picture Tai doing that. He used to be so protective of you." Sora said laughing

"He still is. And now I've got pretty much all the guys doing it. TK. Daisuke. Yamato a little." Hikari said, "I wasn't very close to Iori before we moved, so I'm still not very close to him."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sora said

_--_

_Hope you liked it! Please review! Thank you to:_

_**Aster-Selene, hpswst101, inuyashadigimonforever,**__ and __**Light-of-Hope-07**__ for your reviews!_

_And I apologize, before starting this story, I didn't know their birthdays or ages, so this is just grabbing at straws with their ages._

_-Butterfly_


	18. Chapter 17

_Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying this!  
_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

It was Friday. But this wasn't just an ordinary day. It was the day that Takeru and Catherine would be going on their date. It wasn't going around the school, surprisingly, mainly because Takeru had told Catherine that if she told anyone about it she would be stood up. Right now they were about to leave for the day. The gossip about Hikari had gone down immensely, and the school seemed to be moving on.

"So you ready for tonight?" Hikari asked as Takeru leaned against a nearby locker

"Yeah, I think so." Takeru said sighing, "But if she tries anything...."

"I'm sure its going to be fine TK. You seriously are paranoid about her." Hikari said laughing as she shut her locker

"What do you expect? She started rumors about you just because you and I got together! She's been after me ever since she saw me." Takeru said

"Just calm down TK. Give her a night she won't forget." Hikari said

Takeru looked in her eyes and sighed. "Fine. But only because I get all next week with you." he said, and grinned as he took her hand

"Right," Hikari said laughing, "What time does it start anyways?"

"I'm picking her up at 6:00." Takeru said sighing

"Alright." Hikari said

"You aren't mad about this, are you?" Takeru asked

"Not really. I'm kind of surprised. I would think I would be wanting to hurt her for this or something. But I know you won't do anything really bad or at least on purpose." Hikari said, raising on shoulder in a shrug

"Good." Takeru said, and they suddenly stopped in front of the front doors, "Because you know I love you, right Kari?"

"Yeah, I know TK." Hikari said smiling

Takeru kissed her lightly and they walked the rest of the way home talking about the school day.

--

It was 6:00 and Takeru was standing in front of a large mansion wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. He rang the doorbell and Catherine appeared. Her long blonde hair had been straightened, and she wore a tight black dress that went to about her mid-thigh.

"You look good." Takeru said, and handed her a bouquet of daises

"Thanks TK." Catherine said smiling, and put the daises on the table inside, "So where are we going?" she asked as they left the house

"Dinner and the movies is all I could really think of." Takeru said shrugging

"Okay." Catherine said, and laced her arms in Takeru's, "TK?"

Takeru just looked down at her. "Couldn't you at least pretend to be having fun? So I really don't feel this night is a waste." she said sighing

"Why should I? You spread that rumor about Kari and so much more." Takeru said

"TK..." Catherine said sighing

"Sorry Catherine. I just...you've hurt Kari so badly that I can't readily forgive you. And because of that I'm not going to be able to have a good time with you." Takeru said

Catherine stopped and looked Takeru in the eyes. "TK...I _do _have a heart. I just couldn't stand not having you...now that I see you with her...I just know there's no way I can get you. I guess I'm kind of hopeless, aren't I?" she said, "Look TK, you don't have to go on this date. I was really stupid when I made you agree to this and thought that maybe I could get you to like me through one date. I just wanted you to give me a chance, but I guess I lost that chance a long time ago, didn't I?"

Takeru looked into her eyes. "Catherine, I'm sorry. I probably should have given you chance a long time ago, but I've always been in love with Kari. That's why I've never reacted to your passes. I'm sorry." Takeru said, his eyes softening

"Its okay, I've known all along but I've been too stubborn to accept it." Catherine said, and her eyes became watering, "Thanks though TK."

"For what? And please don't cry Catherine- I hate it when girls cry." Takeru said, seeing the unshed tears

Catherine laughed. "For at least agreeing to this. Even though you were with Kari, you agreed to this as long as I stopped the rumors. You really love Kari. And I'll try not to cry." Catherine said

"Good." Takeru said, "So are we done?"

"I want one thing first TK." Catherine said, releasing him

"I guess I deserve you at least one thing." Takeru said sighing, and smiled at her

Catherine smiled. "I just want to hear you say you love me once." Catherine said

Takeru nodded and put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you Catherine." he whispered, and kissed her cheek

Catherine closed her eyes. She could feel the tears coming. "Thank you TK. You're too sweet." she said

"I'm sorry Catherine." Takeru said, releasing her

"Its okay TK, its not your fault." Catherine said, opening her eyes, "I'm sorry. It looks like I might end up crying after all."

A tear fell from her eyes and she whipped it away. Takeru put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry." Catherine said, and cried into his shirt

A few minutes later Catherine stepped back, brushing her fists on her cheeks to whip the tears away. "I guess I'll see you after vacation." Catherine said

"Yeah. I hope you have a good vacation." Takeru said

"You too TK." Catherine said

Catherine walked back to her house, and Takeru stood there for a minute before picking his cell phone up and calling Yamato. _"Hey little bro, what's up? Aren't you with Catherine?"_ Yamato said

"Are you at your house?" Takeru asked

"_Yeah, come on over."_ Yamato said

"Alright, thanks." Takeru said, and hung up. He then went under Hikari's cell phone number and sent a text message to her. _Date is over. Cat cried on me b/c i can't love her. I'm heading over to bro's house. Call u later. Love ya._

Takeru put his phone in his pocket and started towards Yamato's house. When he walked up to it, he saw his father's car there. He hoped that it would be fine that he came over.

"Hey," Takeru said, entering the house

"We were about to have dinner- come on and eat with us TK." Mr. Ishida said

"Thanks." Takeru said, and sat at the kitchen table with Yamato and Mr. Ishida

"What are you doing back?" Yamato asked

"Catherine actually has a heart. I don't really remember what all she said, but it was pretty much just her letting me go finally. She let me leave, and ended up crying. She wanted one last thing, and that was for me to say that I love her and I did and she started crying." Takeru said sighing, and ran a hand through his hair, "I feel bad now though."

"There's no reason to. Its done now. You don't have her on you anymore." Yamato said shrugging

"I know...but I still can't help but feel bad...she was chasing me for so long and I wouldn't even give her a single chance. Not even when Kari moved and I knew there was probably no way we would be together." Takeru said sighing

"Just don't think about it. Think about how next week you're going to be spending the whole week with Kari in France." Yamato said

"True." Takeru said, and his phone went off. It was a text from Hikari. _Okay. You're explaining when u call. Love ya._

Takeru laughed and put his phone in his pocket. "What?" Mr. Ishida asked as he put food in front of them

"A text from Kari. Telling me have I have to explain what happened when I call her later." Takeru said

"Oh, okay." Mr. Ishida said, "What about Sora, Yamato? Haven't seen her around lately."

"She and I broke up." Yamato said

"Wow. Didn't expect that. Why?" Mr. Ishida said

"Just not the same. We were starting to become distant. It was mutual." Yamato said shrugging as he ate his food

"Oh, okay." Mr. Ishida said

_--_

_Okay, so rather boring chapter. Probably no one expected that to happen on the date. Lol. If anyone has any idea about what they should do in France, please tell me! I have like no ideas on what to do. Thanks!_

_Please review, and thank you to: __**Aster Selene, hpswst101, Twilight in Rain, Copycat-The-Unknown, seraphimon, **__and __**Light-of-Hope-07**__ for your reviews!_

_**Seraphimon-**__ to answer your questions: for a school's vacation, TK, Kari, and Yamato, along with one other person, are going to France thanks to Takeru's grandmother. She is going to determine if TK should live with her there in France, or if he will be okay back in Japan. If she does think he's okay, he'll live in Japan. But if she doesn't...he's going to live in France with her. Hope that answers your questions!_

_-Butterfly_


	19. Chapter 18

_Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good time!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Yamato, Hikari, Takeru and Mrs. Takaishi were at the airport. Instead of having Sora going, they decided to have Mrs. Takaishi come, in case there was any way she could convince her mother to stop this nonsense of taking Takeru away.

"So, mother will be waiting at the airport for us. Please, all of you be on your best behavior." Mrs. Takaishi said

"Relax mom, we'll be fine." Yamato said, rolling his eyes

"Well, you never know Yamato- you can look at all the French girls now." Hikari said smiling

"Yeah, so you're the one we should watch." Takeru said, catching onto Hikari's idea

"If anyone should look at French girls its you- you're the one with the possibility of staying." Yamato said, glaring at Takeru and Hikari

Both just glared at him. "Okay, enough you three- we don't want this happening in front of mother." Mrs. Takaishi said

"Right," Takeru said sighing

--

They entered the French airport in a city called 'Dijon'. Near the baggage claim was a woman about eighty with short white hair and blue eyes. "Mere!" Mrs. Takaishi said as they walked over to the elder woman

"Bonjour!" the woman, Anne, said smiling, and hugged each one of them except Hikari, kissing their cheeks

"Bonjour grand-mere." Yamato and Takeru said in unison, smiling

"Bonjour fils." Anne said smiling

Hikari stood there rather uncomfortably. Takeru had taught her only a couple of words on the plane- hello, good bye, thank you, and your welcome. She had no idea what they were saying. Anne said something in French, and Takeru responded in Japanese. "Grandma, this is Kari- she doesn't speak French." he said

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Anne said, and hugged Hikari and kissed her cheeks, "I didn't know! You are TK's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes. Thank you." Hikari said smiling

"Its a pleasure to meet you. Now lets get your luggage and then head to the house." Anne said smiling

"Right," Takeru said

--

The house was more like a mansion, and Hikari just stared at it at first. Takeru laughed at her reaction as he took her luggage out of the trunk of the car.

"TK- leave it, the maids will get it." Anne said

Takeru nodded and started to follow the others into the mansion. It was large and white, as were most. The inside was large, and the floors were marble. A chandler was coming down from the ceiling in the large foyer. On the walls there were many paintings from famous artists and family portraits. "Come, let me show you to your rooms." Anne said smiling

"Merci," Hikari said, and looked to Takeru to make sure she had said it correctly, he smiled, nodding and took her hand

"I see he taught you a couple words." Anne said

"A little," Hikari said blushing slightly

"A little is better then none." Anne said

"True." Hikari said smiling

--

The rooms made it that Hikari was directly across from Takeru, and Mrs. Takaishi was beside her with Yamato beside Takeru and across from Mrs. Takaishi. Anne then gave them all a tour of the mansion, and told them about when breakfast, lunch and supper was. They then went back up to their rooms and started to unpack. Hikari had just finished and lay on the large canopy bed. It had light pink covers, and Hikari wondered if Takeru had told Anne what her favorite color was. On one side of the room was a large dresser with a full length mirror on one side of it and a large closet on the other. On the other side of the room was a television and bookcases. Hikari lay down, and then there was a knock on the door. She groaned and stood up, walking to the door tiredly. At the door was Takeru. "What's up?" she asked

"Just wondering if you were done packing." Takeru said smiling

"Yeah, I just finished." Hikari said, and let him in the room

"Do you want to continue our French lesson?" Takeru asked, sitting on the bed

"Sure." Hikari said smiling, and sat beside him on the bed

"Okay- what's hello?" Takeru asked

"Bonjour." Hikari said

"Good bye?"

"Au revoir."

"Thank you?"

"Merci,"

"Your welcome?"

"Votre bienvenue."

"Okay, lets work on more. Repeat after me- oui."

"Oui."

"Good- that means yes."

"Okay. What's no?"

"Non."

"That's easy. Non."

"Good. What else...oh! Mother is mere."

"That was what your mother was saying to your grandmother!"

"Oui."

"Okay, what else were you all saying?"

"Grand-mere is grandmother and fils is grandson or grandsons."

"Okay."

"So is there any words you want to know specifically?"

"A few."

"Ask away."

"Boyfriend."

"Ami,"

"Girlfriend?"

"Amie,"

"Those are really close...."

"That's the point."

"Okay...I love you."

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime."

"Oui."

"Merci,"

"Votre bienvenue."

Hikari smiled and leaned against Takeru. "So what are we doing this week?" Hikari asked

"Anything you want." he said

"Okay..." Hikari said

--

"This is delicious grand-mere," Takeru said as they ate dinner later that night

"Thank you- the chefs are wonderful here." Anne said smiling, "So Kari, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Uh, well...there isn't much to really say. I have an overprotective older brother and am really into photography." Hikari said, "Uh, lets see...."

"What about your past with TK?" Anne asked

"We've been friends forever. I moved away three years ago though and just moved back a few weeks ago." Hikari said, "It feels good to be back in Odaiba too."

"That's good. How did you two get together?" Anne asked

"Well...he had ended up being forced to date someone I really do not like and we ended up fighting in a storm. He took me home and took care of me and it ended up we became a couple after that." Hikari said

"That's very sweet of you TK," Anne said, smiling at her grandson

"Merci grand-mere." Takeru said smiling

"Votre bienvenue." Anne said

"Do you have any suggestions on where to go?" Hikari asked, looking at Anne as she sat her food

"Oh, there are wondrous places to visit here. The museums are great, and there are some wonderful parks." Anne said smiling

"Alright," Hikari said, "Merci,"

"Votre bienvenue." Anne said

--

Anne and Mrs. Takaishi were in the large study of the house- everyone else had gone to bed from jet-lag. "Have you gotten your act together?" Anne asked in French

"Oui mere." Mrs. Takaishi answered

"TK and Kari seem to be in love." Anne said

"They are. They always have been but have been afraid to admit it." Mrs. Takaishi said

"How has work been?" Anne asked

"Stressful, but I'm getting through." Mrs. Takaishi said

"That's good." Anne said, "TK seems to be able to take care of himself."

"Yes, he is. He's not the little boy that you saw three years ago." Mrs. Takaishi said

"No, he's grown more. Unfortunately it appears you had very little to do with that." Anne said

"If I could mother, I would take back all of that. But I'm proud of the way TK came out- even if I'm not the cause." Mrs. Takaishi said firmly, looking her mother directly in the eyes

Anne didn't say anything, she only looked into her daughter's eyes. She stood up and left the room. Mrs. Takaishi put her face in her hands and could feel tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She felt a hand fall on her shoulder and she looked up to see Yamato standing there.

"Its okay mere, its going to be fine." he said

Mrs. Takaishi patted the seat on the couch beside her, and he sat down. "Do you think TK really has done well on his own?" she asked

"He hasn't been alone, he's got all the rest of us. I mean- look at how Kari treats him- she takes care of him and not just because she loves him. We take care of him, so its more like we're one huge family. We look out for him and he looks out for us. And I'm doing this because he's my brother and also one of my best friends. There's nothing to worry about- if grand-mere wants him to stay, she's going to be in for a shock because no one is going to accept it." Yamato said, "I'm not going to, you aren't, and I'm sure Kari won't either."

"There's nothing we can really do though. You know that when mere has her mind made up there's no changing it." Mrs. Takaishi said

"We can still hope that it will be fine." Yamato said, "I need to get to sleep, and so do you mom, so come on."

"Right," Mrs. Takaishi said, standing up along with Yamato, "Thank you Yamato, for everything- this, taking care of your brother...."

"He's family and so are you. Its what we do." Yamato said smiling

Mrs. Takaishi smiled and they walked out of den to their rooms.

_--_

_Hope you liked it! I'm trying to figure out what to have them going to, so if any of you have ideas, please tell me! Thanks!_

_Thank you to: __**Twilight in Rain, Aster Selene, thunderbird, hpswst101, Light-of-Hope-07, inuyashadigimonforever, Copycat-The-Unknown, **__and__** -TaKa033-**__ for your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	20. Chapter 19

_Hey everyone! Hope you're having a good time!_

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

Everyone sat around the large table eating breakfast. It was now Wednesday of their vacation, meaning they still had half the week to tour France. The day before Hikari and Takeru had gone through and gone to the Louvre Museum, and Monday they had just stayed in the mansion. Today Hikari, Anna and Mrs. Takaishi were going to go shopping while Yamato and Takeru just hung out and did whatever they wanted to do. "So are you ready to do some walking Hikari?" Anna asked

"Oui," Hikari said smiling

"Good, because we will be doing a lot of shopping and a lot of walking." Anna said smiling

"Yes, its better to walk around France then to go by taxi or anything." Mrs. Takaishi said

"Okay," Hikari said

--

Taichi walked downtown Odaiba. There wasn't much to do, since the people he normally hung out with were gone. Jyou was hanging out with Mimi today, Daisuke had to do some things at home, Iori had Kendo training, and Koushiro was working on his computers. That only left Miyako and Sora. And Miyako was a little too hyperactive for him, and plus...there was just no way he was going to hang out with her. For Sora...he wasn't sure how he was going to act if it were just the two of them or anything. And yet, he found himself now standing in front of her house. He knocked and put his hands back in his pockets. He honestly had no idea why he was here other then the fact he was bored.

"Oh, hi Tai." Sora said, answering the door, "What's up?"

"Nothing really, just bored. Think we could hang out?" Taichi asked, shocked he didn't sound crazy or anything

"Sure, I'm really bored myself." Sora said smiling

"Okay," Taichi said, and entered the apartment, "Where's your mom?"

"Working." Sora said, "She's been really busy this week with work."

"Oh," Taichi said

"Yeah, so what about you? How have you been this week? You must be really bored and lonely since Kari's not around." Sora said, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, its okay." Taichi said, "And yeah...its a little lonely, but its not like its going to be for long. They're coming back Saturday and then I can bug her all next week."

"Of course." Sora said laughing, "How do you think they're doing?"

"I'm sure they're fine. Its not like they're in bad hands. They've got Yamato and Mrs. Takaishi along with TK's grandma."

"Yeah," Sora said sighing

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what? You know you can tell me anything Sora."

"Yeah, I know Tai. I've just been wondering if I've been doing the right thing lately."

"What does your heart say is the right thing Sora?"

"Its saying...that I'm doing the right thing."

"Then you are."

"I hope so...."

Taichi put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "You are Sora, you just have to trust your heart."

"Thanks Tai," Sora said, smiling up at him

"Anytime Sora," Taichi said smiling

--

Hikari entered the large mansion with about five bags in her hands. "That was awesome!" she said happily, "Thanks for everything Anna!"

"Of course Hikari." Anna said smiling

"Hey, welcome back." Takeru said as they entered the living room

"You two didn't burn anything down, now did you?" Hikari asked winking

"If you want the truth you better not go in your room." Yamato said smirking

Hikari hit him over the head with a bag and walked up the stairs to her room. "I didn't deserve that!" he shouted

"Yeah you did!" Hikari shouted back

Takeru just laughed while Mrs. Takaishi smiled and Anna shook her head. "So what's up for the rest of the day grandma?" Yamato asked

"We'll be going out to dinner tonight with some friends of mine. I want you all on your best behavior." Anna said

"We will be grandma, don't worry." Takeru said, "Should we dress formal?"

"Yes. And it will be soon- so you should go and change actually." Anna said

"Alright," Takeru said, and stood up and left the room

--

Hikari wore a long pink dress that went to her knees and had a white wrap to go along with it. It was a simple spaghetti strap, but it showed off her curves. Mrs. Takaishi wore a long black dress that wrapped around and went to her knees. Anna wore a simple pants-suit and Takeru and Yamato both wore a white shirt and black pants. "You look great Kari. You too mom, grandma." Takeru said

"Thank you," they all said

They left the mansion and headed to a restaurant with a name that only Anna could pronounce. Once they entered, an elderly couple along with an eighteen-year-old girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes waved them over. "Bonjour Anna," the elderly man said, standing and kissing Anna's head before asking something in French

"Adam, these are my daughter Natsuko and her sons Yamato and Takeru. The final girl is Hikari, Takeru's girlfriend. She doesn't speak French much." Anna answered in French

"Ah, bonjour all of you." Adam said smiling, "This is my wife Renee and my granddaughter Elizabeth."

"Bonjour," they all said

--

They all exited the restaurant. Yamato had gotten Elizabeth's number and the two had hit it off right away. Elizabeth was actually planning on going to a college in Japan the next year. "Well, looks like you're already getting over Sora." Takeru said as they entered the large car

"Yeah, I guess." Yamato said

"Something wrong?" Hikari asked

"I'm just wondering if I'm doing the right thing with Sora." Yamato said

"You are- isn't that what your heart is saying?" Takeru said

"Yeah..." Yamato said sighing

"Then you are." Hikari said, "So stop thinking about it- you got a very nice French girl that is _very_ interested in you."

"You really think so?" Yamato asked

"She didn't talk to anyone else Yamato." Takeru stated

"Oh, okay." Yamato said

--

_So it was a pretty boring chapter, sorry about that. I'm trying to think of what to do next, and my brain is like fried of ideas._

_And to people for Catherine and Tai, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do that. It makes no sense with my story- why would Tai go out with Catherine when Catherine hates his little sister?? Sorry, and please don't get mad at me about that, but it just doesn't seem right to have in my story.  
_

_Thank you to: __**hpswst101, Twilight in Rain, Aster Selene, Light-of-Hope-07, Umeplumblossom, Sam, **__and __**-TaKa033-**__ for your reviews!_

_-Butterfly_


	21. Chapter 20The End!

_Okay everyone, you might want to kill me at the end of this chapter. Why? You'll just have to read to find out. =) he-he._

_**The Secret Hearts**_

_**A Digimon Alternate Universe Fanfiction**_

_**by: butterflyangellover14**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

Chapter One

"Everyone," Anna said. It was that Thursday morning and they all sat at the large table eating breakfast. They all turned their attention to her. "There is a party here tonight. You all are to stay the whole night. My choice on if TK will be staying will be announced there."

"You're going to announce it in front of people that have no business knowing mother?" Mrs. Takaishi said, shocked at her mother's actions

"You should have thought of others knowing before you choose what you have chosen my child." Anna said

The table became silent. Hikari and Takeru both looked at each other. Tonight was the day that they were going to find out what was going to happen. They knew this was either going to be a joyous event or one where they weren't going to want to go back to Japan.

--

Hikari stood in the same dress she had worn the night before to dinner. They all wore the same outfits they had worn the night before, except for Anna, who wore a long black dress now. Hikari's hands were sweating and so were everyone's but Anna's. Tonight was THE night. The night they found out what was going to happen to Takeru- if he were going to go back to Japan and pack and say his good-byes forever, or if he was going to go back to Japan and stay there.

"Its going to be fine," Mrs. Takaishi said as they stood in the ballroom, waiting for everything to start

"Hopefully," Hikari said, and Takeru wrapped an arm around her waist

"No matter what we'll be fine." Takeru said, and kissed her head

--

Taichi dialed his sister's cell phone number. It was Thursday night and he hoped she would answer. He had called her earlier that day, and she had spoken to him briefly, telling him that they were going to find out what was going to happen to Takeru that night. He had spread the word through their friends, and was hoping to be able to find out soon. It was only 8:00 but he couldn't help but be anxious. And not just because Takeru was one of his friends. If Takeru were to move to France...Hikari just wouldn't be the same. Nothing would be. Life would be so different. When he started to hear his sister's voice-mail, he hung up the phone, not bothering to leave a message. He knew she would call after she was doing celebrating with Takeru. Somehow, he knew Takeru was coming back. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had seen a change in Takeru since he found out- rather it be he seemed more mature and responsible, or just that he seemed to be enjoying himself more. But he also saw a difference in Mrs. Takaishi. He had gone there one time to surprisingly see her there, and was shocked when she was cooking dinner for Takeru and the others that were there. He could tell just from the look in her eyes that she wanted Takeru to leave just as much as the others did. In other words- she didn't want him to leave at all.

The phone rang and he answered it, hoping it was Hikari. "Hello?" he said

"_Waiting for Kari to call?"_ Sora's voice said, and Taichi could tell she was smiling on the other end

"Yeah. I just called her to see if she would answer but she didn't." Taichi said smiling

"_She's probably at the party. TK called me to tell me after you did, and told me they were going to find out at a party. Can you believe she would announce it in front of people that don't even know this was all going on?"_ Sora asked

"Its so stupid! Its none of their business!" Taichi said

"_Yeah, I know. Its not like we can do anything about it though." _Sora said sighing

"So what's up? Any special reason you called?" Taichi asked

"_No, just bored and anxious. You're probably anxious too, aren't you?"_ Sora said

"Yeah. I mean, if he leaves...nothing is going to be the same." Taichi said and this time it was his turn to sigh

"_I know. Kari will be a wreck, and so will Yamato."_ Sora said, _"Its almost as if fate doesn't want TK and Kari together. Have you realized that?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_TK told me only a day before you two left that he planned on asking Kari out- and then it turned out you two moved. And when you two come back, Catherine tries to keep the two apart. And now there's TK's grandmother."_

"I never realized that. Probably also because I didn't know TK was thinking that before we moved."

"_The day you two announced you would be moving was the same day he was going to make sure it was okay with you that he goes out with her. And then you said you two were moving. He was so crushed...."_

"I wondered why he was so crushed. I mean, I knew the two liked each other, but I never thought either would actually ask the other out. They were big chickens when they were young."

"_And you weren't?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_I'm not stupid Tai. I knew you liked me before you moved. And Yamato told me too. You shouldn't really be talking about them being chickens when you were too chicken to ask me out."_

"Would you have said yes?"

"_Yes,"_

"I guess I am pretty stupid sometimes then, huh?"

"_Yeah but its what makes you who you are. You wouldn't be Taichi Yagami if you were smart."_

"Hey!"

Sora laughed. _"Its the truth." _she said

--

"Everyone, please settle." Anna stated

It was 11:00 at night. Anna was just calling the people to quiet down, as she was about to make her announcement. "I have an announcement to make." she said

Hikari instantly was by Takeru's side as was Yamato and Mrs. Takaishi. Takeru held Hikari's hand in one hand and his mother's hand in the other. Yamato stood beside his mother, squeezing her other hand.

"As some of you know, I have suggested that my grandson, Takeru Takaishi, come to live with me." Anna said, "And I have come to a decision on it."

The whole room was quiet, all eyes staring at the older woman. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths. "And I have decided," Takeru squeezed Hikari's and his mother's hands tightly. "That he should live with his mother in Japan."

Cheers erupted throughout the whole room and Takeru hugged his mother tightly as she cried and then moved to Hikari, who was also crying happily. He went over to his brother and hugged him tightly. He could feel tears in his own eyes and he walked over to his grandmother. "Thank you grandma," he said, hugging her and kissing her on the forehead

"Just make sure you take care of your mother and Kari." Anna said

"I will." Takeru said nodding, and walked back over to the others

"I'm going to go and call Tai, okay?" Hikari said

"Okay," Takeru said, and kissed her before she could leave

--

Taichi was awoken by the shrill sound of the phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over to answer the phone, as both his parents were gone and he figured it was going to be Hikari. "Hello?" he asked groggily

"_Guess what Tai?!"_ Hikari said happily

"What's the deal? Is he staying in France or in Japan?!" Taichi asked

"_He's staying in Japan!" _Hikari said

"Awesome!" Taichi said, pumping the air with his fist

"_Yeah, I need to go and celebrate with them. See ya in a couple days, okay?" _Hikari said

"Okay, I'll spread the word. Love ya sis," Taichi said

"_Love you too bro,"_ Hikari said and hung up

Immediately Taichi began dialing numbers and getting screamed at for waking up so many people, but then apologized at after hearing that Takeru was staying and he was spreading the good news.

--

Hikari walked back over to Takeru. She was so happy that he wasn't leaving. She didn't know what she would have done without him....Probably ended up moving here to France or trying to talk Anna out of it. She smiled as he hugged her yet again and introduced her to even more people.

It was a short while later that they were able to go to sleep.

"Je t'aime." Takeru said as they separated for bed

"Je t'aime." Hikari said smiling

**THE END**

--

_So the reason you may want to kill me? Because that's the end. I had been debating if I should end it after finding out if TK was going to stay or not, and I finally decided I was. There would be no point in continuing afterwards, since Catherine has somehow managed to find her heart. Lol. If I were to do a sequel, it would be of Tai and Sora. If you like that idea, tell me in your review. And now that I think about it, I might just do that. It wouldn't really be a sequel though, it would just be a spin-off story I guess. So if you like that idea, tell me in your review. Thank you everyone for your support, and PLEASE do not hate me for suddenly ending it like this. I kind of like the ending though._

_Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed, and for last chapter- __**Aster Selene, hpswst101, thunderbird, Twilight in Rain, d-jae Angemon, **__and __**TaKa033!**_

_THANK YOU!!_

_-Butterfly (who sadly closes this story!)_


End file.
